Prelude to Forever Red
by PhinalPhantasy
Summary: COMPLETED! :Space x Galaxy: Karone has a dream where an old friend warns her of an impending danger. Meanwhile the Space Rangers recieve a distress call. These events begin a new battle against the Machine Empire. Minor AndrosXAshley and ZhaneXKarone
1. Prologue: Dream

Power Rangers in Space/Power Rangers Lost Galaxy

In

Prelude to "Forever Red"

Prologue – Dream

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, I just enjoy writing fanfics about it)

It has been a month since the final battle against Trakeena and the crash of what was left of _Terra Venture _on planet Mirinoi. Since the Galaxy Rangers returned the Quasar Sabers to the stone where they found them, the people of that beautiful world were freed from the stone curse that befell them almost a year ago by Furio. The Mirinoi were welcoming to the new colonists to their world and both people were living together in harmony. Since Kendrix was revived by the power of the Quasar Sabers, she too was working hard to make the Mirinoi colony successful and safe. Using what materials and technology that could be salvaged from _Terra Venture_, several homes were constructed, still able to use solar power to provide modern conveniences. In one of these homes, Karone, formerly known as Astronoma, Princess of Evil, now known as Kendrix's successor to the mantle of the Pink Ranger, lay asleep after a hard day's work, ready to dream up new ways to help the colony and make amends for past crimes. The dream that came was nothing that she expected.

Karone was alone, surrounded by light that was fading into twilight, then into darkness.

"My princess," a voice called out to her.

"Who's there?" Karone called out, clearly becoming afraid. In the darkness, red eyes could be seen along with green lines in a grid-like fashion crossing over a figure that was slowly becoming clearer.

"Do not be afraid. Not yet at least. I'm here to warn you, not harm you. I could never harm you." The figure finally became clear

"Ecliptor!" Karone was surprised. "You're supposed to be dead!"  
"I still am, my princess. I could only return to this realm because I have a strong bond to you. Though what the two of us did in the past was atrocious and many thought me evil, I realized near the end of my life that I did have one redeeming quality. My love for you. Though I did not know your origins initially, I cared for you and raised you as if you were my own daughter. Then I swore to protect and serve you loyally until the end." Karone thought again of her darker days with Ecliptor as her right-hand man. She suddenly saw his strong loyalty in a new light. She smiled at her former minion.

"I thank you, Ecliptor, from the bottom of my heart, for all the kindness you've shown me."  
"I only wish I had the same chance to redeem my crimes as you have, but my heart was filled with vengeance at the time Andros killed Zordon to release that holy energy. I just couldn't bear to think that you died, especially at the hands of your own brother."

"After the battle," Karone replied, "Andros told me of his last fight with you. He was saddened at your death because he knew why you fought. I cried for days. We both thought you were cheated, that you could've been redeemed and made amends as I have. I am truly sorry…old friend." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Forgive me, princess, for reminding you of a painful past. That isn't why I've come to you."

"You said you were here to warn me, that I should be afraid. Of what?"

"An enemy of freedom in this galaxy is about to rise again and make a bid for conquest. You personally will be targeted along with others like you. Beware the past I had unintentionally dredged up. It will be your end. Look to your friends for help." Ecliptor was slowly fading.

"Wait Ecliptor!" Karone called. "What enemy? What people like me?"

"I'm truly sorry, princess. There are rules that forbid me interfering any more. Before I go , I want to tell you that you've truly made me proud."  
"Please don't go! Ecliptor!" Karone awakened, then cried for her lost friend into the night.


	2. Chapter 1: Sneak Attacked

Chapter 1 – Sneak Attacked

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, I just enjoy writing this fanfic about it)

Meanwhile at another section of the galaxy, Andros was leading his group of Space Rangers, all riding on their Galaxy Gliders, back to his homeworld of KO-35, all looking forward to some much earned R & R. Andros was especially looking forward to spending some time with Ashley since they can spend more time on developing their relationship than when they were fighting against their enemies.

Since the days when Astronema reclaimed her lost identity of his sister, Karone, and the defeat of the major forces trying to take hold of the galaxy, the Rangers had more relaxing duties. Zhane was spending his days overseeing the construction of the Astro Megaship Mark II since the original was, to the Space Rangers' knowledge still being used by the Galaxy Rangers. The other Space Rangers mainly ran escort missions for people traveling between planets fearing attacks by space pirates. Once or twice, they also had to play bodyguards to interstellar ambassadors trying to keep these peaceful days by forging strong alliances. The time that the Space Rangers teamed with the Galaxy Rangers against the Psycho Rangers was really the most excitement they've seen in a while, but also the saddest experience, especially for Cassie who lost her new friend Kendrix when she sacrificed herself to save the other Rangers as well as _Terra Venture._

"Man I can't wait to get back to KO-35," TJ said to the others, breaking the silence since they finished a stressful, but uneventful bodyguarding mission.

"I'll say," Carlos replied, "We need a break after having to babysit that Triforian ambassador."

"It wasn't so much the ambassador as his children," Cassie said, "they drove me crazy…all three of them."

"The all may have been a bit spoiled," Andros agreed, "but their father was successful in his treaty with Edenoi and Eltar. To help bring peace, we could hold our pride down to help even in the smallest way."

"That's easy for you to say," Ashley pointed at him, a little annoyed "you weren't the one who got a bucket of oatmeal dumped on you by those pranksters…or should I have called them 'Daddy's little angels?'" The other Rangers laughed.

"Come on, look, it's funny," Andros said.

"Oh be quiet and call Zhane. He should be almost done with the Megaship and needs a break."

"Ashley…" Andros said back as Ashley turned her head away from the others, but her helmet concealed her smile.

"We were just kidding around," Carlos said.

"Then Andros buys me dinner when we get back," Ashley replied.

"Cool," Andros replied.

"Just her?" TJ said in a mock-hurtful tone, "I see how it is. Carlos and I can take Cassie somewhere then."  
"Sorry guys, I'm taken, remember?" Cassie said, "I'm gonna visit Phantom Ranger as soon as I get back. I'm sure two Rangers like yourselves can find dates easily."

"I think she's making fun of us," Carlos said.

"Quiet everyone," Andros interrupted in a troubled tone, listening to his communicator.

"Something wrong with Zhane?" Carlos asked.

"No, I'm receiving a distress call from Aquitar. Patch in you guys." The other Rangers tuned in on the frequency.

"…Repeat. Attack on…sector…no warning…solders of…Rangers overwhelmed…request…" The rest of the message was garbled.

"We need to help them!" Cassie cried out.

"I agree," TJ said, "but Aquitar is hours from here, we'd be too late.

"Plan B then," Andros said, "if the new Megaship is flyable, we can return to KO-35 and fly to Aquitar from there. Even that roundabout way would be faster."

"But would we be on time?" Carlos asked.

"One way to find out," Ashley replied, "but we should reply to the distress call to let them know that help is on the way."

"Our transmitters don't have that kind of broadcasting range," Andros said. "We'll just have to reach KO-35 for that too. Step on it guys. If this is something that can give the Aquitar Rangers trouble, there's gonna be a serious fight on our hands."

"Half an hour later, the Space Rangers arrived at KO-35, headed for the Astro Megaship II and demorphed. Zhane was on the bridge, at the communication station as the others walked in.

"Guys have you heard? Aquitar's capital city was attacked," Zhane said, worry in his face.

"Yeah, we intercepted a distress call on the way back. If the Megaship's ready, we are," Andros said.

"For the most part, yeah," Zhane replied, "All the tests are within specs, but it will take six hours to get the fuel cells for both the sublight and hyperdrive engines charged and aligned.:

"That long?" TJ asked, "can't you go faster? They need our help now!"

"I'm sorry, but no!" Zhane shouted, returning thee stare the Rangers from Earth gave him. Then he remembered that they _were _from Earth and still had some things to learn that was common knowledge to spacefaring races. "Look. The fuel cells in a starship of this size and power are very potent and must be handled with care and patience. If I try to rush things, we can forget about Aquitar because we'd have our own disaster to worry about. In the meantime, I've been trying to contact Aquitar and assess their situation. If needed, you guys should reach Aquitar about an hour before the Megaship catches up."

"Than won't be necessary," a human voice said, startling the others.

"What was that?" Cassie asked

"Transmission from Aquitar." DECA, the ship's computer, replied.

"We got through!" Zhane said trying to clear up the image

"I meant 'Why won't it be necessary' DECA" Cassie said. The image cleared to a human male, possibly in his early 20s.

"It was a classic hit-and-run," the man said.

"And who might you be?" Andros asked. Andros found a human living on the entirely-water planet of Aquitar unusual, despite the dome cities…but not impossible.

"Billy Cranston. I've been living on Aquitar for the past three years. Forgive my earlier rudeness, but expediency outweighs propriety in this type of situation," he replied, clearly observing Andros's reaction to his presence.

"And what is your situation. Andros, Red Ranger of KO-35, by the way."

"As I stated before. The enemy came quickly and with no warning. Delphine and her Rangers tried to fight them, but surprise and numbers were in the enemy's favor."

"Are they alright?" Cassie asked.

"The Aquitar Rangers were severly injured during the attack. They're alive, but need to recover in the infirmary. It'll be weeks before they can get back to action," Billy replied sadly. "After they defeated the Rangers, they trashed the city looking for something. Actually someone. Several someones. Citizens in Aquitar's protective custody. The enemy captured them and left."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Zhane asked.

"They got what they came for. I doubt they'll be back for a while at least."

"Three questions: Who were they, where are they headed to next, and who did they kidnap?" Andros asked.

"That's right! Forgive me, I'm a bit disoriented," Billy replied. "It was the Machine Empire. They came en force. I'll send you some images."

"The Machine Empire?" Andros was surprised. "I thought they were destroyed for good."

"As did I," Billy replied. "Zordon's final sacrifice should've cleansed the galaxy of that evil."

"The images are coming through." Zhane said. The pictures were disenheartening. Hundreds of cogs storming the city with a squadron of quadrafighers as backup. One image showed the leader of the attack but eh images were fuzzy. Zhane asked DECA to put the images on the main screen and clean it up. Though it wasn't perfect, the leader was clearly female, wearing gold armor and wielding a scimitar-like blade.

"Sorry the images are fuzzy," Billy said, "our communications systems are under repair still. But I know that fighter anywhere."

"Who is she?" Ashley asked.

"Scorpina. A very skilled and dangerous opponent. I haven't seen her in years," Billy replied, "I have no clue why she's with the Machine Empire now. Maybe she's looking to lead it. I'll send you my data on her along with the trajectories of the escape route she and her cogs took. Also I'm sending the hostage data."

"Out of curiosity, how do you know Scorpina?" Carlos asked.

"My friends and I fought her on several occasions. I was formally the Blue Ranger of Earth. I also assisted the Zeo Rangers against the Machine Empire. Scorpina and the Machine Empire would be a dangerous combination. Watch yourselves."

"The rest of the data is through, thanks," Zhane said. The Space Rangers looked at the hostage list in shock.

"What would they want with _them?_" Cassie said.

"A very disturbing question. Wish I had an answer. Revenge seems too trivial for them to go through this trouble though so it eliminates that possibility. I've done all I can from this end. Now it's up to you guys. Good luck." Billy's communication ended.

"What do we do now?" Ashley asked. "It looks like the Machine Empire took two separate courses. One leads to the Horsehead Nebula, the other…to Mirinoi! That's Maya's homeworld!"

"That settles that question." Andros said. "Zhane, the five of us are going ahead to Mirinoi. Catch up with the Megaship as soon as you are able."

"Understood," Zhane replied, "She'll be ready for battle. Looks like we're gonna be in for a big one."

"Rangers. Move out!" Andros ordered. They quickly morphed and rode off in the Galaxy Gliders, worry for their friend's homeworld hidden by their helmets and a mask of determination.


	3. Chapter 2: Karone and Kendrix

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Ranger nor any of the characters in this story. I do hope you

will enjoy this story however)

Chapter 2—Karone and Kendrix

Maya had always found the sunrise of her homeworld of Mirinoi to be very beautiful; however it's only been the past month she's been home that she knew its true value. Looking at the pale orange light that crept up the forest, she wondered where Kendrix and Karone were since they usually watched the sunrise together. Then she remembered. Kendrix was working with Commander Staton and the guys on getting a communications satellite built so the colony could contact Earth to let their homeworld know that most of the colonists were safe and sound. Sadly, a good portion of the actual crew of _Terra Venture _were lost when the lower half of the starship was destroyed after crashing on Mirinoi's moon. A pang of sympathy went through Maya's heart for those brave souls and for Staton, who had to break the news to Earth when the satellite was established.

That still didn't explain Karone's absence though. Worried for her friend, Maya headed to the colony site to find out if anything was wrong. Even though she spent a year in space with the colonists, Maya preferred to live in her home village, but that never stopped her from spending time with her friends.

At the colony, Maya ran into Leo on his way to eat breakfast at the community center established soon after _Terra Venture _was dismantled.

"Have you seen Karone this morning, Leo?" Maya asked.

"No, sorry I haven't," Leo replied, looking towards the center, "That is strange; usually she's awake before me to make sure the table we all eat at isn't taken."

"Thanks anyway," Maya replied. "I hope nothing's wrong," she thought to herself. "I'll be back soon, I'm gonna check on the others. By the way, shouldn't you be working with them?"

Leo backed away in a mock shocked look. "We pulled an all-nighter and I was gonna get breakfast for the others. Then I'll get back to work."

Maya went to where her friends were working on the satellite. She was pleasantly surprised to see Alpha 6 there with the others. The little robot had been very helpful to the colony this past month as an extra engineer and programmer. Mike and Kai were making final hardware adjustments but there was no sign of the others.

"Hey guys," Maya asked, "Have you seen Karone this morning?"

"Morning Maya," Kai said sleepily, "She showed up earlier looking upset over something, and wanted to talk with Kendrix in private. I hope it's not too bad."

"I should see what's up," Maya suggested.

"No, I don't think they want to be interrupted," Mike said, "Those two seem to have become great friends recently."

"Breakfast's on!" Leo called to them, struggling with bags of hot food. Mike and Kai rushed to help him.

"Oh!" Mike said, "Damon should be at the space shuttle with Commander Staton, prepping it for launch later. Could you go get them Maya? We won't start without you or the other ladies so don't worry."

In an area of forest near the colony, but isolated enough for a private conversation, Karone was telling Kendrix about her dream the night before. Even though they've only known each other for a month, Karone and Kendrix became really close, almost sisters, with Karone filling the role of the older sister. Ever since Karone retrieved the Pink Quasar Saber and took on the mantle of the Pink Ranger that Kendrix held before her death, she felt both a great honor, and a great determination to live up to the high standards that her view of Kendrix set. Now that they've gotten to know each other better, Karone's idolizing of Kendrix toned down to a respectful admiration of her friend.

"You're sure this isn't just a bad nightmare?" Kendrix asked.

"No, I felt that it really _was _Ecliptor and that there really is a danger to the other Rangers."

"Okay, I believe you. The threat has got to be pretty big for someone to be able to contact you from the other side," Kendrix said, "Believe me, I would know."

"I just wish my dream wasn't so cryptic," Karone continued, "how can I prepare for something I know nothing about?"

"The same way you've _been_ doing it," Kendrix smiled, "How often do Rangers know what they're up against until it's right on top of them. Just be on your guard and stick with your friends. We're always here to help each other out through these times."

"Thanks Kendrix," Karone said, hugging her friend, "Maybe we should get back to the others."

"Yeah, I sent Leo for breakfast after our work was done. Hope they didn't eat everything up on us," Kendrix said.

"I'll be along soon, I'm going to grab my Quasar Saber…just in case."

"Not a bad idea," Kendrix replied, "Want me to tell the others to get theirs? They'll wonder why if I do though."

"Tell them to get their Sabers, but I want to be the one to explain why," Karone answered. The two ladies split up into different directions.

Karone walked through the forest to the Mirinoi village that contained the stone where the Quasar Sabers rested. She hoped to find Maya there, but she wasn't. "Probably went to eat with the others," Karone thought. She then looked for the Elder of the village.

"Ah, one of the young warriors that saved our world," the Elder said, "What can I do for you?"

"With your permission, I'll be needing my Quasar Saber again," Karone replied respectively.

"The Quasar Sabers are meant to defend our galaxy from evil. If a new threat has arisen, of course, you and your friends should use them again."

"Thanks, Elder," Karone said. Then she walked to the stone where the five Quasar Sabers, the source of the Galaxy Rangers' power, protruded like the legendary Excalibur that she read about during her spare time, and drew hers.

"There, you see, the Saber still accepts you," the Elder told Karone, "It wouldn't draw if it wasn't needed or to an unworthy wielder. You should get back to your friends. They'll need to retrieve their Sabers as well." All of a sudden a strange whine cut through the air the suddenly stopped, followed by the sound of crunching vegetation.

"Something's coming, that wasn't one of our shuttles," Karone said, "Get your people to cover!"

(A/N: Did you enjoy? I promise the next two chapters will be action packed, so please look forward to them.)


	4. Chapter 3: Return of the Galaxy Rangers

Chapter 3—Return of the Galaxy Rangers

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of the characters in this story. Please enjoy though.)

(A/N: Thanks to all those who left me reviews so far. Your comments have been very encouraging and have given me another reason to enjoy writing this story. I hope you and everyone else enjoys reading this chapter.)

Kendrix headed towards the area her other friends were taking a break from their work to eat.

"Morning, Kendrix," Maya greeted, "Isn't Karone with you?"

"Hi everyone," Kendrix began, "Karone is getting her Quasar Saber right now. She has a strong reason to do this. I think you should get yours too."

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Karone wanted to tell you herself. She'll be at the village." Suddenly piercing whines screeched in the air. Commander Staton and Damon were headed their way

"Look in the air," Staton said. Swarming around the colony was a group of orange Quadrafighers that began opening fire at the colony with blue energy rings.

"What are those things?" Maya asked

"Trouble," Leo said.

"We need to get what GSAs are around armed to defend the colony! That includes you guys!" Staton said.

"Kendrix and I will go with you commander," Mike said

"We'll get some back-up," Leo said.

"Good luck," Staton replied.

Already some of the colonists were at the bunker, the training center for the colony's small military force that everyone hoped would never be needed again. The bunker doubled as a shelter so those that couldn't fight could be safe. Several GSAs donned their armor and rifles, then attempted to shoot down the Quadrafighers. Only a few were brought down though. Commander Staton, Kendrix, and Mike arrived and armed themselves.

"Commander, you should remain in the shelter where it's safe," Kendrix said.

"It's my job to protect this colony, but I appreciate the concern. Also we need everyone who's been trained to fight. Move soilders!"

Mike found some grenade launchers and was distributing them amongst the GSAs. "These should handle those fighters!" Mike said as he led a squadron outside. With the grenade launchers, more of the fighters were destroyed, but more kept coming and firing at the colony and its protectors.

"Those ships are too small to be on their own, where are they coming from?" Mike asked, firing at a Quadrafigher, bringing it down. Over a ridge, a large starship, shaped like an enormous orange gear was landing.

"There it is. They're landing troops!" Kendrix replied. Out of the tube-shaped door, an army of cogs emerged and marched towards the colony.

"We're in trouble," Mike commented. Then the GSAs marched to meet this new threat.

Karone, meanwhile was worrying about her friends, but whatever was coming was clearly heading towards her and the village. A long, tall, orange leg emerged from the trees, followed by the rest of the quadrafigher in its walking mode. It was escorting a small platoon of cogs.

"Everyone, head to the shelter in the colony, I'll hold them off!" Karone said to the villagers.

"Good luck," the Elder said as he led his people away from the enemy.

"Let's see if I still got it," Karone said wielding her Quasar Saber in a en guarde position. The cogs were upon her, but Karone wasn't one to be taken by surprise. She slashed her saber at her attackers, bringing down two at once, followed by a kick to another, sending it flying into a tree trunk. Another small group came at her, but Karone countered and blocked with her saber. The ones she took down before were getting up. Karone decided to attack more fiercly.

"I wonder why they're not coming all at once…not that I'm complaining," she thought. The cogs she knocked down this time short-circuited and were fried. They didn't get up. The face plates of the cogs opened up, blasting Karone with eye lasers. Then the lone quadrafigher fired its gattling gun at her. Karone was dodging desperately, but was falling after each leap.

"All right, you want to be mean, so can I!" Karone noticed her morpher appeared on her wrist. "Go Galactic!" With that key phrase, Karone once again became the Pink Ranger. The cogs fired again, but she reflected their beams back at them with her saber, destroying them. Now knowing what they faced, the remaining cogs were rushing her all at once. Karone was kicking, punching, and slashing at them, defeating some, but this time numbers were on the cogs' side and lack of sleep was against Karone. Her saber was knocked from her hand and she was kicked and thrown to the ground.

"Karone! You okay?" a voice called. It was Leo, followed by the other Rangers.

"These guys are tough," Karone said getting up, "Get your sabers. You'll need them." Karone's friends approached the stone, but several cogs blocked the way. Leo kicked at one, then Damon and Kai locked their hands together to help Maya leap towards her Quasar Saber which she grabbed and drew successfully.

"Leo! Your turn!" Kai called out. Leo jumped into his friends' hands and they boosted his leap over the cogs to his Quasar Saber. Maya reached Karone and fought off the cogs surrounding her. Then the two ladies reached Kai and Damon. Leo leaped over the stone to reached his friends.

"We'll cover you! Get your Quasar Sabers!" he told Kai and Damon. The Quadrafigher opened fire again to deter them, but Karone leaped to take the hit and was demorphed. Damon and Kai drew their Quasar Sabers.

"Karone!" Maya exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"I will be. Give me half a minute."

"We don't have that long. They're at the colony!" Leo informed her. The remaining morphers appeared on the Rangers' wrists.

"Ready guys?" Leo asked.

"Go Galactic!" The Rangers called out. Leo, Kai, Damon, Karone, and Maya became the Red, Blue, Green, Pink, and Yellow Galaxy Rangers.

"Oh it's on now!" Damon exclaimed. A circle of cogs opened fire with their eye lasers and the Green Ranger leaped over the attack, then slashed down with his Quasar Saber at a different cog as the ones attacking him destroyed each other.

Kai agreed with his friend, "Yeah! You guys mess with one Ranger…" He charged up his Quasar Saber and charged through some more cogs slashing out at every one in his path.

"…You mess with all of them!" Maya yelled, kicking one cog into a group that suddenly tripped over each other and short circuited.

"Who are you freaks?" Leo yelled at the cogs that attacked him. Leo blocked and countered with a 360 degree slash at his surrounding opponents.

"I'll explain later!" Karone said as she defeated the last group of cogs. The Quadrafigher fired its gattling gun at the Rangers who were knocked down from the impacts.

"We need to finish this now!" Leo called. "Quasar Launchers!" The Rangers slammed the ground and bolts of colored energy that matched their respective colors emerged, then formed into bazooka-like weapons that could double as staves. The Rangers insterted the charges into the launchers and all fired at the quadrafigher's pilot simultaneously, destroying it and the quadrafigher.

"Alpha!" Leo called into his communicator, "Are the new Jet Jammers you built for us available?"

"The hidden bay at the bunker just opened, Leo!" the robot replied. "Get here quickly!"

"Jet Jammers!" Leo called. "The five small air/space vehicles reached the Rangers in no time. "Back to the colony everyone!"

(A/N: How did you like it? Look forward to the next chapter as the Galaxy Rangers attempt to fight off their enemies at the colony. The Space Rangers will return in Chapter 6 to those who are wondering. The corrections are the fact that the Jet Jammers were destroyed at the end of Lost Galaxy, so therefore new ones had to be built since they're an essential mode of travel for the Rangers in this story. Also I forgot that the military force in Lost Galaxy was called the GSA. Thanks to charm3power for the reminder.)


	5. Chapter 4: Escape from Mirinoi

Chapter 4—Escape from Mirinoi

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of the characters in this story. Please enjoy though.)

(A/N: Special thanks to charm3power for informing me about the name of _Terra Venture's _military force)

Mike and Kendrix led their troops and opened fire on the small army that was upon them. The grenade launchers forced the Quadrafighters to land and continue the battle in walker mode. A line of cogs were destroyed by the GSA's assault. Since they couldn't get in close, the cogs returned fire on the troops. Several fell down and were not getting up. Commander Staton led some troops that counterattacked. "Kendrix, have your troops pull those men out of there!" he ordered.

"You heard the commander, move!" Kendrix shouted to her platoon. Several troops grabbed their comrades and retreated to the bunker. Several more came to replace them. Mike's grenade troops fired on the walking Quadrafighters, bringing down a few.

"Come on, Leo, where are you bro?" he thought as he fired another shell. Just then, the five Jet Jammers emerged from the trees, opening fire on the cog army.

"All right!" Kendrix exclaimed. "Help has arrived everyone, let's back them up!" Her troops cheered and charged the cogs, shooting at the front line of them. In the air, the Galaxy Rangers fired on several cogs as well as bringing down another Quadrafigher.

"Karone, you know these guys?" Leo asked.

"Yes I do, Leo," the Pink Ranger replied, "and it's us they're after. For the safety of the colony, we gotta go!" The Rangers continued to fire on the cogs.

"How do you know?" Maya asked.

"Trust me on this one," Karone replied.

"Okay, you're the boss!" Kai said firing on another cog platoon. Then the remaining Quadrafighters were airborne again, chasing the Jet Jammers.

"Those things pack a punch! Watch yourselves!" Karone said as blue energy rings fired at them.

"Lead them away from the colony!" Leo said.

Back on the ground, the cogs were retreating to their mothership as the troops pressed on.

"That's the way!" Mike said. "See if you guys can get those fighers off the Rangers' tail. Several grenades were launched, taking down three Quadrafighers. The Yellow and Blue Jet Jammers slowed down, allowing Quadrafighers to pass, and blasted them out of the sky.

"Way to go guys!" Kendrix said.

"That mothership is taking off!" Staton warned his troops. He looked at Mike and Kendrix as several more Quadrafighters were shot into oblivion by the Rangers.

"Those small ships are good against the fighters, but the Rangers will have trouble with the mothership. You two go help your friends!" Staton ordered.

"What do you mean?" Kendrix asked.

"Come on, there aren't _that_ many people in this colony. Leo's helmet was half broken from the fight against Trakeena. I can put two and two together Kendrix. Hurry it up. The prototype shuttle Carlos and I were working on is safe in the bunker. Use it. It's fully equipped." Kendrix nodded.

"Come on Mike, let's go!"

"All right," he replied, trading his grenade launcher with a trooper's rifle. They reached the bunker where Alpha 6 was.

"Come on Alpha! We're going for a ride!" Mike called as he and Kendrix entered the shuttle.

"Right behind you!" Alpha replied, climbing in.

The Jet Jammers entered into orbit around Mirinoi with several Quadrafighers in pursuit.

"All right, let's take it to them!" Damon said, dodging enemy fire and looping around to shoot them from behind.

"Right with you, Damon," Karone said, her Jet Jammer doing a 360 and firing point-blank at a pursuing Quadrafighter.

"Starburst formation! We almost have them!" Leo said. The Jet Jammers took positions that resembled the five points of a star and destroyed the remaining Quadrafighters that tried to break through.

"Great job everyone," Leo said.

"It's not over yet," Maya said. The Yellow Ranger pointed at the large gear-shaped mothership.

"We've got our work cut out for us," Kai said, "If we hit them before they break free of Mirinoi's gravity well, it should do the trick." The Blue Ranger took his Jet Jammer and flew towards the large ship. The other Rangers took his lead and they all opened fire on the ship.

"You sure this'll work?" Leo asked.

"Only if we have enough firepower," Kai replied.

"They're launching more Quadrafighers!" Karone called out.

"Perfect!" Damon said sarcastically. Just then some powerful laser bursts hit the Quadrafighers, obliterating them.

"Someone call for a cab?" a voice called on the Ranger's radio frequency.

"Mike! Good to see you, bro!" Leo replied.

"The enemy ship is vulnerable right now. Hit it with everything you got!" Kendrix told them. The Jet Jammers swarmed around the mothership's engines, firing continuously. More Quadrafighters emerged, but the shuttle destroyed them as they came. Soon the engines were no longer capable of supporting the large ship and it was falling back towards the planet.

"Oh no you don't!" Mike said, pursuing the falling ship, firing continuously to make sure what was left didn't threaten to destroy the colony on impact. The mothership exploded, sending shards of metal everywhere, the shrapnel damaging some of the shuttle's systems, but it made it back to orbit. The Jet Jammers landed in the shuttle's cargo bay and the Rangers de-morphed and joined their friends at the cockpit.

"Nice shooting, Mike," Leo said.

"Thanks. So what's our next move?" Mike asked.

"We can't go back to Mirinoi as long as we're on those guy's top ten list," Damon said.

"Don't worry. This is the prototype we've been working on, remember?" Kendrix said. She's got a hyperdrive."

"Uh Oh," Kai said, looking at the instruments. "Weapons are shot and the hyperdrive is damaged. We can only go short range," he reported.

"Any suggestions?" Kendrix asked, calling up the star charts for nearby planets.

"This one," Karone pointed out a planet familiar to the Rangers.

"You can't be serious," Leo said.

"It's in range, and it's a place the Machine Empire wouldn't expect us to go," Kendrix pointed out, agreeing with Karone's suggestion.

"You know of them?" Maya asked.

"I thought they were familiar, but I wasn't sure" Leo said.

"Part of GSA's basic training you didn't see," Mike informed his brother, "Past attempts of alien invasions of Earth. These guys were particularly nasty but the Zeo Rangers were able to defeat them a couple of years ago."

"Should I set a course?" Kai asked.

"Do it," Leo sighed, knowing that he asked to take his team, his friends, from one danger to a different type of danger.

(A/N: So how'd you like? Please send me your reviews. Next chapter we get a look at the mastermind behind all of these events and a glimpse of his ultimate plan! Please look forward to it!)


	6. Chapter 5: New Generals

Chapter 5—New Generals

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, I just like writing fanfics about it.)

(A/N: Thanks to Harry2 for his comment reminding me of a _grave_ error I made when I

wrote this fic. I won't be able to correct it until sometime after the Thanksgiving weekend since I'm at a different comp than normal. In the meantime, please enjoy this chapter.)

The Horsehead Nebula, like others of its type, was the perfect haven for space pirates and other types of people who wish to remain hidden. Now, however, the pirates, bounty hunters, and other nefarious beings were driven away by the fleet of starships representing the remnants of the Machine Empire. The eight large, gear-shaped ships orbited a nameless planet, one of the few habitable worlds in this harsher environment of space. One of these ships was a prototype, larger and more heavily armed than the others. On its bridge, Gasket, heir to the Machine Empire, awaited the return of the rest of his ships sent out on various tasks while staring at the statue of his father, the late King Mondo, in awe and even a twinge of fear. Despite his death two years ago, the former Machine King still had an intimidation factor on his son, who felt he could never be worthy to rule the Royal House of Gadgetry in his father's eyes, no matter how devious he became. "Then again," Gasket thought to himself, "My plan is more devious, or at least very different, than anything Father attempted." Just then, one of the ships he sent out opened communications.

"King Gasket, this is Scorpina. I've returned with the prisoners from Aquitar you requested."

"Excellent job, Scorpina," Gasket replied, "Bring them with you to my flagship and we can begin my experiment." Scorpina soon arrived with cogs dragging her prisoners, two women and a man. The man had short hair, one of the women had curly hair, and the other looked Asian in appearance.

"Here they are, my lord," Scorpina said, "If all goes well, this should prove very interesting."

"Yes it will. What of the other shop you brought with you?" Gasket asked.

"On it's way to Mirinoi, as ordered. I'm sure it will return shortly."

"I can see your reputation as an excellent bounty hunter you've earned in these past few years is well deserved," Gasket observed.

"Yes, and it pays better than working for my…former masters," Scorpina replied.

"And now to the matter of your payment," Gasket snapped his fingers and a pair of cogs brought a chest filled with gold and rare gems from several different planets. "From the treasury of the Royal House of Gadgetry itself. You'll receive more, of course, if you're keeping yourself available."

"I think I can clear my calendar," Scorpina smiled. "Besides, I don't want to miss a minute of what's to come."

"Then let us see if my new machine works," Gasket said. He flipped a nearby curtain and a machine about 5 meters long was revealed. It was gold in color, had a large computer console on the side next to a chair with restraints on it. In front of the chair was a computer screen and above it was a helmet-shaped device. Gasket snapped his fingers and his prisoners' gags were removed.

"What do you want with us?" The curly-haired woman asked.

"Why, to give you the honor of becoming the first of my new generals of course," Gasket replied, "but not as you are now. No, you will become your former selves again, thanks to my invention."

"Former selves?" the man asked, "You're insane!"

"Nonsense," Gasket said, "This device is an improvement over one you yourself created. Allow me to demonstrate." Two cogs dragged the Asian woman to the device.

"Leave my wife alone!" The man struggled against his captors.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show," Scorpina spat at him. The Asian woman was strapped to the chair, the helmet-like device covering most of her head except her eyes, in front of which the computer screen was placed. Gasket turned on the main switch and the woman went into spasms, screaming in pain and fear as her husband and their friend could only look in horror. The screams continued, raising in pitch until it became a scratchy cackle as a flash of light enveloped her. The cogs then freed her from the machine, no longer an innocent victim, but the dreaded Rita Repulsa, her face covered in cybernetic implants. Her husband and their friend went wide-eyed as they comprehended what happened.

"You see," Gasket explained cruelly, "this machine has the power to change those who were once evil, but were foolish enough to turn over a new leaf, back to their proper places, with one addition, they become my unquestioning servants! Now it's your turn, my friends." The other woman and the man struggled hard against the machine's influence, but ultimately they were transformed into Divatox and Lord Zedd, also with cybernetic implants to make them more susceptible to King Gasket's orders.

"What is your command, my lord?" Zedd asked.

"Excellent it works!" Gasket raised his arm in triumph. Then he handed Lord Zedd a python.

"I believe you know what to do with this," Gasket said. Zedd grasped the large snake, turning it into his trademark magical staff.

"Now create a new one for Rita," Gasket ordered. Zedd did as instructed.

"The two of you will be the new Mystic Generals of the Machine Empire. And you, Divatox will make an excellent commander for my troops as well.

"King Gasket, another ship approaches," Scorpina reported.

"Ah, my lovely queen returns," Gasket said. Archerina, Gasket's wife, now the Machine Queen, boarded Gasket's ship. A pair of cogs followed her, carrying a heavy box containing wreckage from some type of robot.

"I was wondering where you went to, my love," Gasket smiled at Archerina and grasped her hands.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, my dear," Archerina smiled back, "There was a rumor of a group of warriors on Earth, similar to the Power Rangers, but different. Those fighters apparently no longer exist, but I found this," Archerina gestured to the box the cogs were carrying, "wreckage of a powerful machine that came from one of their battles. It doesn't look like much now, but when reassembled, we should have a mighty general to add to our ranks."

"Well done, my dear," Gasket praised, letting go of his wife's hands "Just to make things go a little faster…Zedd, Rita." Gasket snapped his fingers and the two used their staves to reassemble the fallen machine. It was a black android with a face that resembled an insect.

"I see your new toy works too," Archerina commented.

"You have done well, my love," Gasket said, "He will indeed make a fine addition to our ranks."  
"He is completely reprogrammed to obey you," Rita commented.

"Excellent," Gasket began, "Whoever you used to be, forget it. You are now General Venjix of the Machine Empire!"

"Understood, my lord," Venjix replied.

"Queen Archerina," Scorpina addressed, "This android's existance proves the rumors of similar fighters in this galaxy, with your permission, I'd like to look for them and recruit them."

"Permission granted. You will be well paid if successful," Archerina replied. Scorpina left on her new mission.

"We have quite the army growing, don't we," Gasket said.

"Better than even your father's," Archerina said, looking at the statue of Mondo, "Soon we'll be ready to strike."

"Yes. In the meantime, let us tell our new generals about the glorious empire they're serving," Gasket said with a smile, thinking about a future with the galaxy bowing to him and his queen.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this short trip on the dark side. Review, as always, are greatly encouraged. The next chapter will have the Space Rangers looking around a hazardous planet to find the Galaxy Rangers, who are very much in danger. Please look forward to it.)


	7. Chapter 6: Reunion on Onyx

Chapter 6—Reunion at Onyx

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, however the enemies in this chapter are my original creations.)

(A/N: Now that I'm back at my normal comp, I've done that correction I mentioned last chapter. Also, my goal is to complete a new chapter at least once a week. With that in mind, please enjoy this one.)

Andros and the Space Rangers continued on their journey to Mirinoi after four hours in space. All of a sudden a transmission came through to the Rangers.

"Guys, It's Zhane. You'll need to change course, I've got some new info."

"What's up?" Andros asked.

"I called in a few favors from some merchants we saved in the old days before Astronema and asked them to keep an eye on Mirinoi since they were in the area. Apparently the Galaxy Rangers took care of the Machines and left the planet."

"Any ideas where they went?" TJ asked.

"Yeah. They're on Onyx," Zhane replied.

"Why on earth would they go there?" Carlos asked.

"Because it's the last place anyone would expect," Ashley answered, "We should go there to back them up."

"It's a good thing that Onyx is closer than Mirinoi," Cassie commented.

"More good news," Zhane continued, "I'll be along sooner than I thought. Another hour at the most."

"Not that I'm complaining, but how?" TJ asked.

"There were some already charged fuel cells on another ship that I traded for our newer ones. We got the short end of the stick in that deal, but it's worth it to go help out. I'm already en route to Onyx as we speak."

"It'll take half an hour for us to get there," Carlos reported.

"Okay everyone, let's head over then," Andros said. Half an hour later, the Space Rangers arrived at Onyx on the outskirts of the major western-like town. They de-morphed and hid their Galaxy Gliders. Then they found a shady dealer and bought some disguises from him.

"Onyx city, you'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villany," Carlos said with a smirk when the dealer left, getting a laugh from all of his friends except Andros.

"Carlos is right, you guys," he said, "I don't see the joke."

"Okay, next time we're on Earth, I'll have to show you. It's a great movie," Ashley replied with a smile. The Rangers entered Onyx City with brown cloaks covering them, hoods raised. Several aliens passed by, giving them dirty looks. They overheard a commotion coming from the saloon. Deciding that was as good a place as any to get information about the Galaxy Rangers, Andros motioned his friends inside where several aliens were arguing. The Rangers slipped over to the bar to eavesdrop.

"I'm telling ya, soon it'll be hard for us to make a dishonest living," a wolf-faced alien said, "That dang-blasted Machine Empire's back and it drove our ship out of the Horsehead Neb'la and our comp'tition too."

"Hush Lupis!" a lizard-like female alien was sitting across from him. "This place may have ears," she said.

"At least with the other major baddies in the past, guys like us could get by. Lupis has a point, Zil," a squid-faced alien sitting next to the lizard alien replied, "I don't think that there'll be room for smugglers or bounty hunters in their new galactic order."

"Of that, I'm not too sure. Seems that Power Rangers are on their top ten list of bounties, the one in pink most especially," Zil replied.

"Good thing our boss done caught'm first, eh Flayer," Lupis nudged the squid-faced alien with his sholder.

"Hush!" Lupis's companions shouted. Then Zil noticed the cloaked forms on the other side of the room.

"See over there, those guys could be competition trying to muscle in on our sweet deal," she said. The three aliens moved to the bar.

"Barkeep!" Andros yelled, trying to cover their suspicious nature, "Drinks for my friends here."

"What'll it be, stranger," the midgety bartender said.

"Sarsaparilla!" TJ called out. Andros mentally sighed.

"Don't get many requests for that," the bartender noted.

"Hey yeah, these are out-of-towners all right!" Luips yelled approaching the Rangers with his two cohorts.

"You wouldn't happen to be after any bounties, would you?" Flayer asked.

"Of course we wouldn't," Carlos replied, "job's too stressful." The bartender brought the drinks over.

"Sarsaparilla, that's a human drink, is it not?" Zil asked.

"An acquired taste," Cassie said, nodding to Ashley.

"Well let's see what's under them hoods of yours…" Lupis reached towards the ladies, who splashed their drinks in his face. The wolf alien screamed in surprise while his companions laughed at him. The Rangers leaped out of their stools and drew their Astro Blasters on the aliens. Suddenly the room became deathly quiet.

"Bounty hunters we aren't," Carlos said, "Search-and-rescue is more our thing today."

"Where are you holding the Power Rangers?" Andros demanded. As the tension in the saloon built up, several aliens left, while the ones who remained drew weapons of their own.

"No! No weapons!" the bartender begged, then he ducked behind the bar.

"Sorry," Zil said with a toothy grin, "but this is business. You know how our boss is," she raised her voice addressing the entire saloon.

"I hope we don't have to do this the hard way," Ashley sighed.

"No," Lupis said, "we'll do it…the fun way!" The wolf-like alien dropped to the ground and leg-sweeped Ashley, knocking her down. The other Rangers were stunned for a second which is what the other two aliens needed. They leaped over the Rangers and made a break for the exit. Andros helped Ashley to her feet as Cassie, TJ, and Carlos started to give chase. The remaining patrons shot at the Rangers' feet. They dodged the blasts, but the two that they were pursuing left. The other lowlifes had malevolent grins on their faces.

"Trust me, you don't want to mess with us," TJ said. One of the aliens tried to punch him, but he caught it in his cloak and wrapped the alien's fist in it. The alien struggled as TJ ripped off his cloak and tied his opponent's hands with it. Meanwhile, Ashley and Andros gave Lupis a quick kick to the stomach and the wolf-alien was bent over, seemingly out of commission. Seeing that TJ's disguise was off, Cassie and Carlos took off their cloaks and caught two of the other aliens' weapons in them and disarmed them. One of the aliens gasped.

"I know those uniforms! These guys are Power Rangers too!" he said noting the gray jackets and color-coded shirts underneath them. Some of the other aliens drew their weapons, but laser fire knocked them out of their hands.

"Let's listen to the nice bartender," Ashley said, pointing her Astro Blaster at them.

"No weapons," Andros said firmly, his weapon also drawn. The aliens backed out of the bar. Lupis got up and grabbed the Rangers' blasters from behind.

"No weapons means you too!" he snarled, ripping the blasters from the Rangers' hands and tossing them aside. Andros and Ashley dropped to the ground, doing a leg sweep at the wolf-like alien, knocking him down again. Cassie, Carlos, and TJ rushed to their friends' aid. Just then Zil and Flayer rushed back into the saloon, weapons drawn. Flayer tried to shoot at Andros, but Carlos kicked his hand, the shot going off to the backside of the bar, blasting a hole in the wall. TJ kicked Zil's laser out of her hand before she could get a shot off. Andros and Ashley tossed Lupis into his friends, knocking down all three who were struggling with each other as they tried to get up. Cassie looked at the hole the laser made.

"Be glad _that_ didn't hit you," she told Andros, pointing at the hole.

"Wait a minute, the hole shouldn't be _that_ big," Andros replied, "Guys, keep an eye on our friends." Andros picked up his and Ashley's Astro Blasters and fired both into the wall in steady beams to blast open a door-sized hole. On the other side was a cage containing the Galaxy Rangers, exhausted, a little beaten, but still conscious.

"Hey Leo, long time no see," Andros said, concern in his voice. Then he saw his sister. "Karone! What'd they do to you!" he blasted the cage door to release the Galaxy Rangers. Karone rushed to her brother, wrapping him in a fierce hug.

"Well isn't that cute," a sinister voice said, "Now my collection of Rangers is growing. The Machine Empire will pay handsomely." A huge alien with a bull's head emerged from the shadows and Leo and Andros knew that their teams weren't out of the woods yet.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please send me your reviews. I do read every one of them and they're always welcome. Next chapter, the Space and Galaxy Rangers fight side-by side to leave Onyx in one piece, introductions and reintroductions are made, and plans to go on the offensive against the Machine Empire are made)


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion on Onyx II

Chapter 7—Reunion on Onyx Part II

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, however the enemies in this chapter are my original creations.)

(A/N: Sorry about the long wait for the update and not meeting my once-a-week goal. Final exams and papers took up more of my time than I thought they would initially. To make up for it, this chapter's extra long. I hope you enjoy.)

"Get behind me, Karone," Andros said. Karone moved back and the other Galaxy Rangers moved right beside her, except Leo moved to Andros's side. They did a quick look around the room. Leo found the Galaxy Ranger's Transmorphers and did a quick gesture towards them to Andros. Andros nodded and stepped forward.

"I don't know who you think you are, freak," Andros said, "but you made two mistakes. You attacked my friends, and you attacked my sister!" Andros ripped off his cloak and rushed towards the bull-headed alien. Distracted by Andros's charge, the alien didn't notice the Galaxy Rangers going for their Transmorphers.

"I'm Torrogrande," the bull-headed alien said and rushed at Andros, "And your mistake, señor, was picking a fight with me!" Torrogrande's charge knocked Andros back through the hole in the wall he made earlier. The other Space Rangers keeping an eye on the three aliens were startled. Then Zil, Flayer, and Lupis got up and grabbed the Space Rangers. Lupis was so strong he had Cassie and Carlos in his grip. Andros skidded to the floor, Torrogrande close behind him.

"You see, señor Ranger, we are not so easily overcome."

"Neither are we!" Leo called from behind him.

"We defeated you once, we can do it again!" Zil said.

"One problem. Last time we _let_ you win!" Damon said.

"What!" Lupis said, enraged. His grip on Cassie and Carlos loosened and the elbowed him in the ribs and got free. This startled Zil and Flayer enough for TJ and Ashley to get free, Ashley slipping under Zil's legs and kicking her from behind, TJ tossing Flayer over his shoulder. Andros got up and joined his team. The Galaxy Rangers and Space Rangers surrounded the four aliens.

"Give it up," Andros said, "you can't beat all ten of us." Torrogrande pulled out a remote and hit a large button which caused the wall to collapse and the aliens made a break for it.

"After them!" Leo said. All the Rangers left the saloon in pursuit.

"Not again…" the bartender muttered to himself as everyone left.

The aliens made it to a shed and opened it. The Rangers were close behind but a blast raced over their heads. The four aliens reemerged, each armed to the extreme.

"That does it; we'll blow you guys sky high!" Lupis said.

"We've had it with you guys!" Andros said, "Ready?"  
"Ready!" replied the other Space Rangers.

"Let's Rocket!" Inputting the code 335 into their Astro Morphers, Andros, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie became the Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, and Pink Space Rangers.

"Our turn!" Leo said. "Go Galactic!" Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya, and Karone became the Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink Galaxy Rangers.

"Get them you estupidos!" Torrogrande told his minions. Lupis came at them with claws bared, but Maya blocked his attack with her Transdagger, changed into the twinned Delta Daggers.

"You won't catch us by surprise!" Maya said, turning Lupis around until his back was to Ashley and Cassie, who fired their weapons, the Star Slinger and Satellite Stunner at him.

"Damsels in distress, we aren't," Cassie said, giving Ashley a high-five.

Flayer attacked with a large mace which Carlos blocked with his Lunar Lance as Kai and Damon activated their Transdaggers, Kai's became the Cosmo Claw which he used to attack Flayer from the side. "Let's give him the old ally-oop," Carlos said.

"You got it," Kai replied. Damon's became the Trans Blaster which he fired at the squid-faced alien as Kai and Carlos used their weapons to toss him into the air.

"And that's two down," Damon said.

Zil was attacking Leo and TJ with a blaster in each hand. TJ fired his Astro Blaster to disarm her and Leo slashed at her with his Quasar Saber. "Nice shooting, buddy," Leo said.

"Anytime," TJ replied.

Torrogrande again turned his attack to Andros, but Karone shot him with her Transdagger, the Beta Bow. Torrogrande was staggered and Karone switched to her Quasar Saber.

"Let's try a brother-sister combo, Andros," she suggested.

"Sounds like fun!" Andros replied, activating his Spiral Saber.

"Quasar Saber, full power!" Karone called out.

"Spiral Saber, power up!" Andros called out. The Pink Galaxy Ranger and Red Space Ranger slashed at Torrogrande from either side and the bull-headed alien dropped to the ground. His wounded allies went to him.

"You said this job was easy money!" Lupis said.

"We quit!" Zil said

"You aren't worth getting blown-up over!" Flayer said. "Rangers, we surrender."

"Just leave quietly and we'll forget this ever happened," Leo replied. The three aliens took off, leaving Torrogrande facing ten Rangers.

"Do you give up too?" Andros asked.

"I'm not beat yet señor," the alien took out his remote and pressed a different button and a rocket launched behind them.

"That rocket has all the data I've collected from the Galaxy Rangers. Better catch it or Gasket'll find it," he smirked.

"Galaxy Gliders! Hang ten!" Andros called and the Space Rangers took off to shoot down the rocket.

"Aren't you gonna go after it?" Torrogrande mocked the Galaxy Rangers.

"And let you get away, I don't think so!" Leo said.

"I'm gonna pound you!" the alien replied.

"We still outnumber you," Kai pointed out. Torrogrande pressed another button on his remote and armor materialized on him.

"Okay, I'm tired of this guy!" Damon said.

"Transdaggers everyone!" Leo said.

"This armor is stronger than those toys!"

"We'll see about that!" Maya said.

"Starburst formation," Leo said. The Galaxy Rangers placed their Transdaggers in a formation shaped like a star and an energy ball shot out and destroyed Torrogrande in a fiery blast.

"You should've left when you had the chance," Karone said.

"Let's back up the others. Jet Jammers!" Leo called out, then activated his communicator. "Mike we might need a hand. There's a rocket with our names on it headed to space. We're intercepting it with the Space Rangers."

"Kendrix and I are on it!" Mike replied.

The Space Rangers were chasing the rocket, firing their Astro Blasters whenever they got a clear shot, but the rocket was still far ahead of them.

"It's almost in orbit," TJ said worriedly.

"Gotta make these shots count!" Cassie said also firing on it.

"I'm almost there," Carlos said. The rocket gained an extra burst of speed.

"What's that shuttle?" Ashley asked as Mike's ship opened fire on it.

"It's with us," Karone said as she and the other Galaxy Rangers caught up.

"I can't fire again, I might hit you guys!" Mike warned.

"No! It's getting away!" Kai said.

"I'll take it out!" A new voice said. A huge blue starship appeared above the Rangers.

"It's the Megaship!" Andros said.

"But it was destroyed," a confused, but relieved Damon said.

"It's a new one," Cassie said.

"And Zhane's piloting," Karone said happily.

"Megalasers fire!" Zhane said, the large cannons of the Astro Megaship completely obliterated the rocket.

"Anyone wanna lift, there's room for everyone," Zhane said.

"How about our shuttle?" Leo asked.

"It'll fit, don't worry," Zhane said opening the large front docking port. "There's docking ports on the side for the smaller vehicles too," Zhane said. The ten Rangers entered the Megaship, de-morphed and walked to the bridge.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Zhane called out.

"What are you talking about, it's great to see you!" Karone said, rushing to give Zhane a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving Zhane blushing and the other Rangers smiling.

"So, are you going to introduce us?" Maya asked.

"That's right, he wasn't around when we fought the Psycho Rangers together because he was busy working on this Megaship," Andros interrupted. Karone shot him a look. "Sorry," Andros said.

"Guys, this is Zhane, the Silver Ranger, Andros's best friend, and someone who's been extremely sweet to me," Karone said, smiling softly. "Zhane these are my fellow Galaxy Rangers: Leo, Kai, Damon, and Maya." The Galaxy Rangers nodded as their names were called.

"I still think it's so cool that you're a Ranger now, Karone," Zhane said.

"We're all proud of you," Andros said. TJ, Carlos, and Cassie smiled and nodded their agreement. Just then there was a call on the intercom.

"Permission to come aboard?" Mike asked, "I brought a surprise," he added.

"What's that?" Andros asked.

"You'll see," he replied. A few minutes later, Mike arrived on the bridge.

"Hi everyone," he said, "Glad to see you're all safe."

"Mike, this is Zhane, the Silver Ranger," Karone introduced.

"Magna Defender, right?" Zhane asked as they shook hands, "The others told me about your fight against the Psychos."

"Not Magna Defender anymore, just plain Mike'll do. I lost my powers a while ago. Great job leading the Rangers for that last battle on Earth, by the way."

"Where's that surprise?" Cassie asked Mike.

"Right here," Kendrix said as she entered the bridge. The Space Rangers were completely wide-eyed.

"Kendrix?" Cassie cired out, "My God, it's really you."

"In the flesh," Kendrix smiled. Cassie rushed to give Kendrix a big hug and the other Space Rangers crowded her giving her pats on the sholder.

"We thought you were…dead," Cassie said, tears of happiness rolling down her cheek.

"I was," Kendrix smiled at her friend, returning the hug, "but somehow I came back. Maybe it was the Quasar Sabers, maybe not. I can't explain it, but I'm not complaining."

"Don't forget me!" Alpha 6 said as he entered the bridge.

"Who could forget you, little buddy," TJ said, the Space Rangers moving their attention to the little robot.

"Well now that we're all here, what's the plan?" Mike said, "Kendrix and I may not have our powers, but we're still ready and willing to help."

"What'd you find out about the Machines, Leo?" Andros asked.

"Well, our 'friends' back there told us they were up to something big, something that requires they have a large buildup of forces, but where they're hiding, we don't know," Leo replied.

"Horsehead Nebula," Carlos said, "We did a little eavesdropping before we rescued you guys."

"DECA, set a course please," Zhane asked the computer.

"Setting course as requested," DECA replied.

"Thanks for the help," Maya said to the Space Rangers, "Did you come because the Machine Empire was targeting you guys too?"

"Us too?" TJ asked, "What do you mean?"

"Karone had a dream that was sort of a premonition," Kendrix added.

"That's right, I didn't have a chance to explain. Now's a good time as any." Karone told her friends about her dream where Ecliptor warned her of the threat of the Machine Empire.

"Ecliptor's exact words were 'You personally will be targeted and others like you' correct?" Andros asked.

"Yeah," Karone replied, "We assume he meant other Rangers like myself."

"We're not so sure," Ashley said, "The Machine Empire had already captured three other people before we got here. We thought that you specifically would be their next target, not as a Ranger, though."

"What do you mean?" Karone said worriedly.

"The ones they kidnapped earlier were the former Rita, Zedd, and Divatox," Andros replied uneasliy, "We think it's because of your past…life as Astronema that they want you." Tears actually started to well up in his eyes for his sister, and Ashley put an arm around his sholder. Karone was speechless.

"Why would they want her?" Maya asked, "She's _not_ that person anymore. She's good with a wonderful heart!"

"You're preaching to the choir on that one, Maya," Carlos said, "We don't know why, but we came to make sure they don't get her."

"With all ten of us together, we can take them head on," Kai said, "I doubt they'll expect us to come blasting at their doorstep. They're hiding probably because they're vulnerable."

"What are we waiting for, let's take them!" Damon said.

"Engaging hyperspeed. We're on our way," Zhane reported.

"Hey everyone," Alpha chimed in, "I have an idea on how we can beef this ship up before we get there. Zhane, Andros, Damon, I'll need your help."

"Sure," Damon said, "that'll give you the chance to tell me about this new Megaship."

"And a chance for you to tell us how you got the old one destroyed," Andros said dryly.

"Our old ship's destroyed?" Zhane asked. Damon could only moan as he was getting the chewing out of his life as Alpha led the three Rangers to the large docking bay.

(A/N: I hope this one was worth the extra wait. Reviews are always welcome. Next chapter, the Rangers go on the offensive against the Machine Empire. Please look forward to it.)


	9. Chapter 8: First Strike

Chapter 8—First Strike

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers whatsoever nor any of the characters in this chapter.)

(A/N: I just wanted to wish all my readers out there a Merry Christmas. I know that my regular readers have been waiting a while for this update, I was waiting a while too to get the chance to type it up. I hope that this one will meet with your expectations.)

"The modifications are complete," Zhane informed everyone as he, Andros, Damon, and Alpha returned to the bridge.

"Just in time too," Kendrix said at the pilot controls, "We've arrived to just outside the nebula's perimeter."

"This cloud's a big place," Leo noted, "Do we have any idea where specifically the Machines are hiding?"

"Yes, considering all the lowlifes on Onyx were driven from their favorite hiding place, it has to be here," Andros said, pointing to an area on the ship's charts, "An unnamed, barely habitable planet with decent mineral resources. Great place for anyone, especially the Machine Empire, to build up some forces."

"So what's the plan?" Kai asked

"Maybe if we do a quick hyperspeed jump just long enough to reach the planet, we can take them by surprise," Mike suggested.

"It's risky," TJ said.

"But it may give us the advantage," Carlos added.

"Surprise isn't an option guys," Cassie said.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked.

"There's a sensor field between the rim of the nebula and the planet. They'll see us coming no matter how fast or slow we move," Cassie replied.

"That settles it then," Leo said, "We should move in fast so they will have less time to react."

"Leo's right," Andros concluded, "DECA, arm the shields and megalasers."

"Defensive systems armed," the computer replied.

"OK here's the plan guys…" Andros began.

A few minutes later, on board King Gasket's flagship, alarms began to blare

"What's going on?" Gasket asked.

"A ship has penetrated the sensor field, my lord," Divatox reported, "moving fast."

"What configuration?" Queen Archarina asked.

"It looks like the ship the Power Rangers use!" Divatox exclaimed, "It will be in range of Ship 6 in seconds!"

"Warn them!" Gasket commanded.

"Their systems are arming, but it may not be fast enough!" Divatox said. Just then, the Astro Megaship jumped out of hyperspeed, megalasers already firing on the nearest gear-shaped ship. A squadron of Quadrafighters emerged to intercept the Rangers' ship, but then all eleven Power Rangers, riding their respective Jet Jammers and Galaxy Gliders moved in to fight the Quadrafighters off so the Megaship could concentrate its fire on the larger enemy.

"The Space _and_ Galaxy Rangers!" Gasket was furious, "That means the group that Scorpina sent to Mirinoi failed! That was 10 percent of our forces! Have the other ships send reinforcements, we can't afford to lose more!"

"Great job Mike, keep it up and let us worry about the Quadrafighters," Leo said, firing his weapons as he spoke.

"Man it feels good to be back in silver!" Zhane said while firing on a Quadrafigher with his Super Silverizer.

"Glad you're having fun, but we've got more ships to deal with after this group," Karone replied, blasting a Quadrafighter out of the stars.

"Looks like that mothership is about finished," Damon reported.

"Look out, more Quadrafighters coming at us from either side," TJ said.

"We have to split up and take them!" Maya said.

"I hope Kendrix and Mike can finish that ship alone," Cassie said, changing her course with the others. Together they formed a semicircular formation that protected the rear of the Megaship. The Rangers were doing the best they could, but soon the numbers of Quadrafighers became overwhelming.

"We're getting swarmed here," Carlos said.

"Mike, Kendrix, you almost done there?" Kai asked.

"We got it!" Kendrix said as the gear ship exploded.

"There's too many enemy ships, get back aboard," Mike said, "We're risking a landing."

"I agree, we got their attention, that's enough for now," Andros said.

"Now we only need to keep it," Ashley said.

"We have what they want, me," Karone said, "We can easily keep their attention." The Rangers dodged energy rings left and right, but the Quadrafighters' main target was the Megaship. Mike was firing the megalasers, taking down as many as possible while the Rangers boarded the Megaship. The Rangers got to the bridge a little bruised, but Kendrix's flying was keeping the ship as steady as possible while Mike was firing constantly. Kendrix accelerated the Megaship as it entered the atmosphere. Soon they outran the remaining Quadrafighters which retreated.

"Hang on tight, this is going to be a harsh landing!" Kendrix said as she pulled the nose up. The Rangers and their friends were rocked back and forth as the ship shook around, crashing into a rocky wasteland. The Rangers were de-morphed which protected them from the full force of the impact but still were hurting a little bit.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Alpha said as he entered the bridge.

"Yeah, give us a minute though," Leo grunted, trying to sit up.

"Any landing you can walk away from…" Damon smiled.

"Yeah," Mike said, "Oh Zhane, thanks for installing seatbelts on this thing."

"Yeah, great thinking," Kendrix said.

"Well, the kinds of things a starship goes through, it should come standard," Zhane replied.

"How're the systems, Alpha?" Damon asked.

"We won't be able to fly for a while, but the defenses still work."

"How about sensors?" Kai asked.

"They're fine too…this is interesting," Alpha reported.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"The rest of the gear ships, they've taken equidistant orbital positions," Alpha replied.

"So in other words, no matter where on this rock we try to take off from, they'll be able to intercept us on an equal basis," Leo said, observing the septagonal formation around the planet the Machine Empire's ships took, "And conversly, none of the ships will be able to break that formation without giving us an opening…all according to plan."

"Also as long as we're here, they can't go attack anyone else," Maya observed.

"So the easy part's over, now we're at a stalemate," Karone said, "a very dangerous one…"

Back on the Machine Empire's flagship, Gasket was trying to calm down his fury, but was failing.

"Now we've lost 20 percent, one-fifth of our forces, and our real campaign hasn't even begun yet!"

"We need Astronema though and the Rangers practically gift-wrapped her for you," Rita said.

"We may be at a stalemate now," Zedd said, "but once we get her on our side, we will have the advantage, my king,"

"Your generals are right, my love," Archarina said, "Let's hit them as soon as possible!"

"Your words of wisdom are always inspiring, my dear," Gasket said, "Very well, we will press on, and soon the Rangers will fall!"

(A/N: How was this one? Reviews are always welcome! Next chapter, the Machine Empire presses on a major offensive and the Rangers take a stand. Which side will break the stalemate first?)


	10. Chapter 9: First Loss

Chapter 9—First Loss

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers whatsoever nor any of the characters in this chapter.)

(A/N: Two updates within the same week! I'm glad I had the chance to pull it off. I'd like to thank all of the readers who left me reviews last time, they were all very encouraging. I hope everyone out there is having a great New Year and I also hope you'll enjoy this chapter.)

As King Gasket was beginning to make his plans, General Venjix arrived on the bridge.

"My lord," Venjix said, "I heard we have the Rangers pinned down on the planet below. Let me lead the attack against them."

"Paitience, my friend," Gasket replied, "You'll have your chance to shine. For now, Zedd, Rita, and Divatox shall spearhead our assault."

"May I ask why?"

"It's simple once you think about it," Gasket replied, "Psychological warfare. When the Rangers see firsthand what I have in store for the Pink Galaxy Ranger, they will weaken in despair!"

"We are ready to begin," Lord Zedd reported.

"Very well, good luck and victory to you," Gasket said. As Zedd left to gather his troops, Gasket turned again to Venjix, "You shall be our secret weapon in this assault. The Rangers won't see you coming."

"As you wish," Venjix replied.

The planet below was a dry gray rocky desert. Among the highlands under a young sun and a sky purple from the effects of the nebular gases, the Astro Megaship had it's shields raised and the Rangers inside were preparing their defensive strategy. Even though the starship was temporarily unable to fly, the defensive systems and sensors were in good order. Mike decided to offer cover fire with the megalasers. Meanwhile, Kendrix and Alpha would work on getting the engines back online. As the rest of the team was about to delegate more responsibilities, DECA made an announcement.

"Enemy troops teleporting near our location," the computer reported.

"Let's go out and meet them," Leo said. The Rangers nodded and began to move out.

"Karone, maybe you should sit this one out," Andros suggested.

"Thanks, but I'm not worried with my big brother and all my friends at my side. Besides, I'm still part of the team. You may need me as much as I need the others."

"Okay, you win, but the first sign that you're in serious trouble, I want you back on the Megaship ASAP," Andros replied. Karone nodded. The two siblings ran to catch up with their friends outside the ship. They all ran downhill and found platoons of cogs waiting for them. Then they saw who was leading the charge. Zedd, Rita, and Divatox were all laughing at them, their faces covered in cybernetic implants.

"Impossible," Andros said.

"Look closer at what they did to them," TJ said, "Anything look familiar?"

"Those implants on their faces are like the ones Darkonda used to turn me and Ecliptor evil," Karone shuddered with fear.

"So that's why those three were captured," Cassie said, "This is not good."

"Greetings Rangers," Lord Zedd began, "It's been forever, but then again, it wasn't you in particular that I've fought against in the past."

"Listen to me," Karone began, "You can't let the Machine Empire control you. You each got past your darkness as I have. You can do it again. Let us help you."

"Isn't that sweet of her," Rita Repulsa sneered, "she's worried about us."

"You should worry more about yourself and your friends if you don't come with us, sweetheart," Divatiox said.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Zhane shouted.

"Just come with us and we can help you," Leo said calmly.

"Help us!" Zedd laughed, "Our great King Gasket has already helped us return to our former glory, we couldn't ask for more. And all he wants to offer you the same chance, Astronema."

"My name is Karone!" Karone shouted.

"Looks like we're doing this the fun way," Divatox smirked. "Attack!" she shouted at the cogs.

"Let's Rocket!"

"Go Galactic!" As soon as the cogs opened fire, all eleven Rangers morphed and dodged in several directions. The enemy troops spread out to meet them.

"We know this isn't your fault, we don't want to fight you!" Carlos said, blocking Zedd's staff with his Lunar Lance.

"You should fight back," Zedd replied, "More fun for us!" Zedd's staff let out a surge of lightning, knocking the Black Space Ranger into a group of cogs.

"We've got you covered," Ashley said, firing her Astro Blaster at the cogs while Damon used his Quasar Launcher as a staff to knock Zedd's next blast high into the sky.

"We may not _want _to do this, but if we must, don't' expect me to go easy on you," Damon said, giving Zedd a swift kick to the stomach as Ashley and Carlos started to fight off more cogs.

Meanwhile, Divatox was pressing her attack against TJ. "It's been a while, old friend," she said, "Give us a kiss!" Divatox's tongue sprang out and tied the Blue Space Ranger up.

"Yeah, you're as charming as ever," TJ said, struggling against Divatox.

"Lady, you're really disgusting me!" Maya said, slashing at Divatox's tongue with her Quasar Saber. Divatox screamed in pain and reeled her tounge in.

"That hurt you yellow witch!" she screamed, rushing at Maya.

"Watch your language!" Kai said, jumping in front of the Yellow Galaxy Ranger, using his Quasar Launcher as a staff to block the space pirate's charge.

"Your little friends don't stand a chance," Divatox sneered.

"Why don't you let us decide that!" Kai said, tossing Divatox overhead. She crashed to the ground and TJ and Maya held their Astro Axe and Quasar Saber to Divatox's throat.

"Might as well surrender," TJ said.

"You forgot about my little friends," Divatox replied as cogs opened fire on the three Rangers, knocking them back. Divatox got back on her feet and attacked them again.

Rita was heading towards Karone, who was busy fighting off some cogs. "Hello my dear old friend!" Rita cackled as she used her staff to zap her with red lightning. "You're coming with me."

"I don't think so!" Karone replied getting back up and drawing her Quasar Saber. Several cogs moved in to grab her, but she started to slash away at them. Rita was moving in closer. Karone assumed a defensive posture.

"Get away from her, you witch!" Zhane yelled, blasting away cogs with his Super Silverizer and getting closer to the two combatants.

"The only place she's going is back with her friends," Andros said, pressing his attack with the Spiral Saber to reach his sister.

"You're not the only one with backup," Karone said as she attacked Rita with her Quasar Saber. Rita blocked with her staff, but was knocked back.

This fight is pointless," Karone said, "It's not too late to come back with me." Rita only cackled.

"We've got to get you to safety, Karone," Andros said as he and Zhane reached her.

"Don't worry, I've got this," Karone replied.

Leo and Cassie were fighting off hordes of cogs on their own.

"I guess the two of us get leftovers," Cassie said, firing her Satellite Stunner.

"Maybe so, but I think Karone's group may need our help more than any of the others," Leo replied, attacking cogs with his Magna Talon in his left hand and his Quasar Saber in his right.

"Let's head over there," Cassie replied. The two Rangers blasted and slashed their way towards their friends. Then they heard a familiar piercing whine.

"Quadrafighers!" Leo called on his communicator.

"I've got them!" Mike replied. The Astro Megaship's megalasers were blasting each Quadrafighter out of the sky as it got close to the Rangers who heard Leo's call and decided to start falling back.

"Retreating? Let me help!" Zedd said, lightning knocking Ashley, Damon, and Carlos back.

"Now we have the advantage," Divatox said, knocking Kai's Quasar Launcher out of his hand. Maya and TJ both kicked Divatox in the side, knocking her back. Kai retrieved his weapon and pulled back with the other two Rangers.

"Soon you'll be with us again!" Rita sneered at Karone. Andros and Zhane shot near Rita's feet to drive her back.

"Go on ahead, we'll cover you!" Zhane said.

"Right. Jet Jammer!" Karone called out. Her vehicle arrived while the Red Space Ranger and the Silver Ranger held Rita's cogs back.

"I'll get Mike to open the door for the others," Karone said, heading towards the Megaship.

"Mike, lower the shields, we're coming back," Karone said.

"One moment, one of these Quadrafighters is dodging my attacks left and right," Mike said, "It's a black one and it has its eye on you!" Sure enough among the usually orange Quadrafighers, a black one stood out and was heading towards Karone.

"We've got to get him!" Andros said, "Everyone get airborne!" The Rangers called on their Jet Jammers and Galaxy Gliders in an attempt to pursue the Machine Empire's ace pilot.

"No you don't!" Zedd said, attacking the Rangers with lightning.

"She's ours!" Rita said, red lightning pouring from her staff aiding Zedd's attack. The Rangers systems were shorting out.

"No choice, back to the Megaship!" Leo called. The Jet Jammers and Galaxy Gliders were forced down to a low altitude and was hugging the ground, limping towards their base.

"I don't know who this guy is, but he's good," Karone reported, "Wait for the right moment, Mike," she said.

"The shields are down, the other Rangers are in, hurry!" Mike siad. Blue energy rings shot at Karone over and over again, forcing her away from her haven.

"Raise the shields again, this guy will take a while!" Karone ordered.

"No! We won't abandon you!" Mike replied.

"I'm not asking you to! I just need more time. The Megaship's vulnerable right now." The Rangers arrived on the bridge and de-morphed.

"My sensors say he's overtaking you," Mike said, getting a visual of the battle on the main screen. "Get back now!"

"Correction, he's beside me!" Karone said. The Rangers could only look on with worry as the black Quadrafigher pulled alongside Karone's Jet Jammer. The pilot of the Quadrafigher was a black android with an insectoid face.

"Greetings Pink Ranger. I'm General Venjix. King Gasket wishes to see you." On Venjix's wrist a grappling hook was attached and he launched it at Karone. It latched onto Karone's wrist, then a surge of electricity was sent out that de-morphed Karone and knocked her unconscious. Karone's Jet Jammer skidded to the ground.

"NOOOO!" Andros said.

"Don't worry Rangers!" Zedd called out, "Your precious 'Karone' will be back shortly…to destroy you!" With that he teleported himself away along with his cogs, Rita, and Divatox. Venjix led the remaining Quadrafighters back into space, securing his prisoner for his master.

(A/N: How did you like this one. By all means, send me your reviews. Next chapter, Karone is a prisoner of the Machine Empire. How will the Rangers cope with this tragic development?)


	11. Chapter 10: Return to Darkness

Chapter 10—Return to Darkness

(Disclaimer: I neither own Power Rangers nor the characters portrayed in this chapter)

(A/N: Sorry this update took so long. School's been keeping me _very_ busy lately, so unfortunately, I won't be able to promise regular updates like I wanted to. However, I'm not giving up on this project and I hope you'll be as patient as me between updates. With that, I hope you enjoy this one.)

On board Gasket's flagship, General Venjix was carrying the unconscious body of Karone to his master.

"Well done, General," King Gasket praised, "We'll need her to be awake for the procedure though."

"The shock I gave her isn't _that_ bad, she should wake up soon," Venjix replied, "Is she to be added to our ranks then?"

"Yes, of course she is. She'll be the last thought. No need for you to worry over more competition, my friend."

"But this is the _Machine _Empire, m'lord. Humans have no place in it, except as mere slaves at best."

"Quiet Venjix!" Queen Archarina interrupted, "You forget your place, _General. _Besides, they are our slaves. We just placed them where they would be most useful. Now no more questioning our decisions, understood?"

"Yes, my queen," Venjix muttered. Then he thought to himself, _"Then why do I feel that this is so…inappropriate for the Empire that I serve?"_ Then Zedd, Rita, and Divatox arrived on the bridge. Venjix left, still deep in thought.

"Our other triumphant heroes have returned," Archarina said, "Well done on your first mission."

"We live to obey and serve," Zedd replied.

"Then please awaken your soon-to-be new comrade," Gasket ordered. Zedd used his staff's magic to awaken the fallen Pink Ranger.

"Wh…Where am I?" Karone muttered, "I was…fighting that black Quadrafighter…"

"And now you are in the presence of the glorious King Gasket, ruler of the Machine Empire, Lord of the Royal House of Gadgetry, and soon-to-be master of the galaxy!" Rita said.

"And your new lord and master," Divatox added.

"Not in this lifetime," Karone replied. Zedd and Rita forced Karone to her feet.

"Now, now," Gasket said, "You couldn't be more correct. Your life as it is now is about to end. Your new life will bring you new power and glory, not just for yourself, but for my Empire. Put her in the chair," Gasket ordered, "We're about to have a Power Ranger in our ranks!" Karone struggled as hard as she could, but Zedd and Rita eventually forced her into the chair.

"Please," she begged to them, "Don't do this."

"We must obey our master," Zedd replied as he strapped her to the chair.

"Don't be scared, soon you'll be amongst friends," Rita said, placing the helmet over Karone's head. Then the hypnotic screen activated.

"No. I'm not that woman anymore. I'm not! Don't make her come back! Andros! Zhane! Kendrix! Help me!" Karone screamed as the final flash of light enveloped her. When it was over, her transmorpher was no longer on her wrist and Astronema, Princess of Darkness, emerged with implants on her face.

"It feels so good to be back," she smirked.

"You're not a Ranger anymore?" Archarina asked.

"That fool Karone sent that power away to make sure I can't use it…not that I need it. I can't believe I could be so pathetic."

"What is your goal now, Astronema?" Gasket asked.

"To serve you, my lord, and the Machine Empire," Astronema replied, bending down on one knee.

"Excellent. Rita Repulsa, recreate her staff for her." Gasket ordered. Rita did as instructed. As Astronema picked up her new staff, Venjix returned.

"M'lord, Scorpina has returned and she reports success in her mission," the general said.

"By all means then, let her enter," Archarina said. Venjix stood aside the door so Scorpina could enter. She was followed by three androids that resembled insects like General Venjix did. One had a red head, but a silver body and had a sword at his side. Another was light blue in color and wielded a small laser rifle. The third was yellow in color and feminine, but seemed to be unarmed. They were carrying a case with a pile of scrap.

"As you can see, the rumors of other insect-like machine warriors proved to be true," Scorpina gestered to her find, "And powerful warriors they are. They destroyed about half the cogs you assigned to me before we captured them. Fortunately, androids like these are easier to 'reprogram' than the humans I captured for you earlier. The normal equipment on my ship did the job perfectly."

"And what do these warriors call themselves?" Gasket aksed.

"They took on new names for themselves right after the reprogramming as Venjix did," Scorpina said.

"My lord, I am Automon, ready to serve," the red-headed warrior said.

"Call me Tezzla," the female of the group said.

"And I am Steeleon," the blue warrior said.

"Why did you bring that scrap pile with you?" Archarina asked.

"As a demonstration of their loyalty and commitment. To test the reprogramming, I had the three of them destroy their other companion. As you can see, they passed with flying colors," Scorpina replied, smiling evilly.

"You have done most excellently," Gasket praised, "Your usual fee will be ready for you shortly."

"Three times the normal fee since I brought you three warriors," Scorpina countered.

"We will haggle later on any extra money I may decide to owe you," Gasket replied, "General Venjix come here."

"Yes, my lord?"

"General, I am going to forget your little insubordination earlier. In fact I am going to reward you for your success in bringing Astronema to us. These new warriors will be your direct subordinates and will answer only to you and myslelf."

"I thank you, my king," Venjix replied. Then he turned to his new men, "Come with me and bring that scrap pile with you. Our first task will be to rebuild him and improve him to add him to our ranks. Then we will be five, equivalent to any Ranger team, but superior…With your permission of course, my lord," he gestured to Gasket.

"You may proceed, General," Gasket replied. The insect-like androids left, carrying their future comrade.

"With Scorpina here, and our new allies, we should press our attack against the Rangers," Rita suggested.

"We are more than ready," Divatox added.

"I think not," Gasket said, "At least not all of you at once. The three of you should rest and plan out your next attack," He gestured to Zedd in addition to Rita and Divatox.

"Meanwhile, I think the Rangers are missing their dear friend," Archarina said, "Let's give them…a little reunion."

"I am looking forward to tearing them apart!" Astronema replied, "They'll be so easy on me it won't even be a challenge."

"I'd like to join this little party," Scorpina said, "With the Rangers distracted by her, they won't stand a chance with the two of us!"

"Very well," Gasket said, "Take your ship and as many cogs as you can carry. We can still hold the positions of the rest of our fleet without giving the Rangers an opening. With any luck, by yourselves, you may actually defeat them."

"And don't worry about paying me, I'll do this for free," Scorpina grinned.

"Careful, or your greed will be your undoing," Archarina warned.

"This is just how I make my living now," Scorpina replied as she left with Astronema to attack the Rangers.

"_This is good,"_ Gasket thought, _"Father, I will succeed where you failed, it's only a matter of time now."_

(A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this one. Next chapter it's the Rangers vs. Astronema. Will they be able to get through to their friend, or will they have to find it in their hearts to defeat her? Please look forward to it)


	12. Chapter 11: Pink Hope

Chapter 11—Pink Hope

(Disclaimer: I neither own Power Rangers nor their characters, but they make good

fanfic material)

(A/N: Well here it is, _finally_ after an extremely long hiatus! I'm still alive, just been _extremely _busy. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long for me to get to. Now that school's almost out for the summer though, I can start back up on this story again on a regular basis soon; maybe even start a few new ones while I'm at it. Also, this chapter is extra long to make up for the long delay. I hope you enjoy!)

Damon and Alpha were down in the engineering section of the Megaship, solemnly working on repairing the damaged Jet Jammers and Galaxy Gliders, their thoughts on their friend, now in the hands of the Machine Empire and probably being turned back into the tyrant Astronema. They had a viewscreen activated to communicate with the bridge. Meanwhile, on the bridge, Andros was fuming on the pilot's seat, mentally bashing himself. "I can't believe this has happened!" he shouted to no one in particular. "I spent a long time getting my sister back and now I've lost her again!" He raised his hands to cover his face, not wanting to show weakness in front of the others.

"Hey man, I was there right beside you," Zhane said, "And I know it hurts. I'm hurting too, but if you're going to blame yourself, you might as well blame me too."

"Heck you might as well blame _all_ of us while you're at it. We all returned to the Megaship at the same time while she was covering for us, after all," Kai said.

"She knew what she was doing," Cassie said, "She did it to buy time for the rest of us…"

"Karone also knew the risks of being a Ranger," Leo added, "So you should blame her too."

"How dare you!" Andros shot up out of his chair and looked like he was about to punch out the other Red Ranger, if Zhane and TJ didn't react and hold him back.

"Listen to me, Andros," Leo continued, "We all love Karone and want to get her back," the other rangers nodded their agreement, "Of course I don't really blame her. I'm sorry I got you mad, but my point is you shouldn't blame yourself, us, or her. The Machine Empire is the one who captured her so blame them instead."

"You need to calm down a bit," TJ said, "Or you'll be in no shape to rescue Karone."

"You spent your whole life looking for her, Andros. You got her back once, you can do it again," Carlos said with an encouraging smile. Andros started to calm down, so Zhane and TJ released him.

"You'll get her back a lot sooner this time," Maya said, "after all, you have all of us with you," she smiled.

"I'm…sorry for the outburst everyone," Andros said.

"Don't worry about it. You're human after all," Ashley said, "One more thing, you don't need to hide your feelings from your friends. We're here to help you out during these times, so please don't be afraid to turn to us," Then she smiled and gave him a supportive kiss on the cheek. After snapping out of the quick trance that did to Andros, he turned to Leo.

"We're still good?" Andros asked, offering Leo his hand.

"You know it," Leo grinned, shaking his friend's hand.

"This is good and all," Mike interrupted, "but we still need to plan our next move."

"Of course," Leo said, "Let's see here…"

"Alert, new enemy starship has entered the sector," DECA announced.

"Perfect!" Andros muttered, "Put it on the screen." DECA displayed a schematic showing the Machine Empire starships in their equidistant orbits and a new one docking with the flagship. Soon after that, the newcomer left, heading for the Rangers' location.

"Looks like they're getting more serious," Kendrix said.

"We have to also," Leo said, "If Karone is with that ship, maybe we can talk to her."

"If not?" Andros asked.

"I just thought of a backup plan that could not only bring Karone back, but Zedd and the others as well. If the opportunity presents itself, we can…"

"Enemy ship in visual range," DECA interrupted.

"Let's see it," Andros said. On the bridge's main viewscreen, the gear-like ship descended about half a mile away from the Megaship. After it landed, its doors opened and a legion of cogs led by Scorpina emerged.

"Receiving audio transmission," DECA reported

"Rangers, you'd best come out and face me in battle. I've got a little surprise for you," Scorpina said. Astronema walked up from behind her and smirked evily.

"Hello, my old friends," she mocked, "If you want to come here and say hi, you're more than welcome to try, but have no delusions. Karone is gone. My name is Astronema and it is she that you will face."

"Okay, we'll definitely need to get Karone back, but what about that other one?" Maya asked.

"Scorpina?" Ashley replied, "We have it from a very good source that she's always been evil. We won't need to hold back when fighting her.

"We'll keep that in mind then," Leo said.

"Okay, since my team has had more experience fighting Karone as Astronema, I think we should go after her and hopefully get through to her."

"We'll keep Scorpina off your backs then," Leo replied. Then he turned to the smaller screen where Damon and Alpha were watching and listening in on all of this, "Meet us outside, Damon. Alpha, continue the repairs." Both nodded and Damon headed out to meet them. Then Kendrix and Mike got up from their seats.

"We're going too, just give us a minute to get our gear," Mike said.

"You're kidding me," Andros said.

"Nope," Kendrix replied, "You're short a Ranger, so the two of us will fill her shoes for the time being."

"You guys sure this is a good idea?" Carlos asked.

"We're still capable of fighting, even without powers," Mike said.

"Alright, bro, Kendrix, you can come, but watch yourselves," Leo consented.

"We're not stupid. We know we won't be strong enough to fight Karone or Scorpina, but we'll handle the cogs so you can concentrate on the two leaders," Kendrix said.

"Let's go," Andros said. A minute later the Space Rangers, Galaxy Rangers (minus one), Kendrix, and Mike (in their GSA armor, with rifles) rushed out to meet their enemies. They climbed over the ridge and saw Scorpina and Astronema waiting with their army of cogs.

"Karone, please come back with us. There's no need for us to fight," Andros said.

"Perhaps if you surrender now, that'll be true, but I no longer have ties with you," Astronema replied, "My name is Astronema!"

"We're not surrendering, but we're not leaving without you either," Leo said.

"Then it's a fight to the finish!" Scorpina said, "I'll make a pretty credit taking down each and every one of you!"

"You're welcome to try," Damon said.

"Cogs attack!" Astronema commanded.

"Let's do this," Leo said, "Go Galactic!"

"Let's Rocket!" The transformed Rangers each drew their weapons and charged through.

"Let's clear them a path!" Mike said, firing his rifle at a group of cogs, destroying them and allowing the Space Rangers to advance.

"I'll cover the others!" Kendrix replied, clearing a path for the Galaxy Rangers who headed towards Scorpina, their Quasar Sabers slashing at a few cogs protecting their general, destroying them. The Galaxy Rangers were now free to attack.

"You're going down, lady!" Leo said, striking at her with his Quasar Saber which she parried easily and she sneered at the Red Galaxy Ranger.

"I've fought the most experienced Rangers and some of the best. You'll be no challenge to me," she said.

"We'll just see who the best is!" Leo replied, counterattacking.

"Don't underestimate us just because we're the youngest team. We've fought some of the nastiest guys in the galaxy," Maya said, slashing at Scorpina, but she blocked it with her left gauntlet.

"Now Kai!" Damon called, jumping at Scorpina from above.

"My pleasure," Kai quickly went around the side where Leo was covering Scorpina and slashed at her from behind as Damon came down from above.

"Nice try," Scorpina smirked as she pushed Maya and Leo away and brought her scimitar above her to block Damon's attack and reached behind her to catch Kai's Quasar Saber.

"No way," Damon was shocked.

"Not good," Kai said, struggling to free his Quasar Saber from Scorpina's grip. She quickly slashed at Damon and kicked Kai from behind forcing him to release his weapon.

"So this is one of the legendary Quasar Sabers," Scorpina said, flipping the sword so it now lay properly in her left hand, "Let's see how it handles, shall we." Scorpina entered a two-sword fighting stance, grinning evilly.

--------

The Space Rangers, meanwhile, were busy holding off Astronema's attack

"Karone, its me, your brother, you don't want to fight us!" Astronema replied by slashing the Red Space Ranger with the large spear point on her staff, knocking him down.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's _Astronema!"_

"We'll never back down or give up on you!" Zhane said blocking her staff from attacking Andros again with the blade of his Super Silverizer.

"I can't believe I used to have a crush on such a soft-hearted fool like you!" Astronema twister her staff as the surprised Zhane dropped his guard, and then she slashed at the Silver Ranger, but Carlos grappled her arm with his Lunar Lance and TJ attempted to break her staff with his Astro Axe, but his attack bounced off and he sprang back, almost into a group of cogs, but Mike's shots brought the machine warriors down before they could attack the Blue Space Ranger. TJ gave a quick thumbs-up to his comrade before returning to the battle.

"Don't do this Karone," Cassie pleaded, "You'll never forgive yourself if you harm your friends."

"And we won't be able to forgive ourselves if we have to hurt you," Ashley said sadly. The two female Space Rangers each grabbed on of Astronema's arms, trying to pry her weapon from her arms.

"My conscience will be clear when I defeat _you _ladies," Astronema replied, "You won't have to worry about yours once I destroy you!"

"It won't happen that way," Andros said, getting up, "We won't be defeated and I won't leave you as Astronema again!"

"The only way you'll be victorious is by killing me and I know you're too weak for that, dear brother!" Astronema mocked, "Cogs, attack the Rangers' friends over there. I won't need your help defeating the Rangers over here!"

"We're not getting through to her," TJ said, attacking Astronema and together he and the ladies drove her back, "We'll have to go with Leo's backup plan now!" he said.

"I just hope it'll work," Andros said.

--------

Several cogs were attacking the Galaxy Rangers. They defeated those they could, but Kendrix shot most of the ones that approached her friends.

"Leave the Rangers to me," Scorpina ordered, "You take care of the humans over there."

"Kendrix! Mike! Watch out!" Leo called out as Scorpina slashed at him with her scimitar and Kai's Quasar Saber.

"Worry about yourself, Ranger!"

"You…You are unworthy to wield a Quasar Saber!" Maya shouted, pressing her attack. Damon attacked her from the other side, Scorpina using both blades to parry the Rangers' attacks. Kai activated his Transdagger, the Cosmo Claw, and approached the evil warrior.

--------

Kendrix and Mike, each taking down their share of cogs, suddenly noticed a change in their strategy.

"Kendrix, those remaining cogs are heading our way," Mike warned.

"That's not quite what we wanted," Kendrix replied.

"Well, let's just take them down!" Mike said. As the cogs approached them, Mike and Kendrix each fired their rifles, bringing down half of them. Things were looking good…until they ran out of ammo. Then they ran and charged the cogs, attacking them hand to hand.

"I think we still got it," Mike said, ramming the butt of his rifle into a cog and then kicking it at a few more.

"At least the Rangers won't have to fight them," Kendrix replied, smacking the head of a cog with her rifle.

"Drop your rifle, it's slowing us down," Mike said as he dropped his and fought a small group of cogs. Kendrix tossed hers into a group, knocking them off balance and finishing them with a flying kick.

"The Rangers look like they're in trouble," she observed.

"Not much we can do from here. We've got our hands full," Mike replied, dodging the laser blasts coming from some cogs' eyes, but fell right into the hands of another squadron of the machine soldiers.

"Mike no!" Kendrix was grabbed from behind by even more cogs, but all she could think about was protecting her friends. As her thoughts dwelled on how to get everyone out of this battle safely, a surge of pink energy came down from the sky.

--------

"Whatever your friend has planned, it won't work!" Astronema said, striking at Andros, who blocked with his Spiral Saber.

"One thing Ashley has taught me…you'll never know until you try!" Andros held Astronema's staff down.

"Did someone call my name?" Ashley fired her Star Slinger at Astronema, knocking her back. Then they all saw the surge of pink energy descending towards Kendrix.

"No way!" Astronema looked on in shock, "Those ungrateful powers dare to find their way to _her?"_

--------

That surge of energy approached Kendrix and shocked the cogs surrounding her. The energy coalesced around Kendrix's wrist, forming a Transmorpher. "No way…Karone's power?" Kendrix looked in amazement at what was going on.

"Go for it Kendrix!" Mike urged.

"Go Galactic!" Kendrix, the once former Pink Galaxy Ranger, assumed her mantle once again. She drew her Quasar Saber and attacked the cogs holding Mike who then broke free and reassumed his assault on the mechanical soilders.

"Go help the others! I'm good here!" Mike said, punching out a cog.

"You sure?" Kendrix asked, slashing at a group of three cogs approaching her.

"They need you more than I do. Grabbing me was a lucky move on their part. I promise it won't happen again!" Mike performed a leg sweep, knocking two cogs into each other.

"Good luck," Kendrix said, then rushed towards the rest of the Galaxy Rangers, still barely holding off Scorpina's assault.

--------

"Don't talk that way about Kendrix!" Cassie shouted at Astronema, "She's one of our best friends, Karone! Yours and mine. If you've forgotten, here's a reminder." The Pink Space Ranger tackled Astronema and forced her head to face where Kendrix was cutting down cogs left and right as she approached Scorpina.

"How can that brainiac be so powerful?" Astronem fumed.

"She fights for your sake, Karone," Cassie answered as she watched Kendrix get ever closer to her goal, "As much as she's fighting to protect her other friends, you're the one she cares for the most."

"Your emotions really sicken me!" Astronema elbowed the Pink Space Ranger in the ribs and broke free of her grip. She spun her staff, forcing the other Rangers to back off as she jumped up, "You claim they're your strength when they're really your weakness. Otherwise you might've taken that chance Pinky gave you to finish me off!"

"Believe what you will," Zhane said, "but we will win and bring you home to us!" He attacked with the blade of his Super Silverizer, backed by TJ and Carlos.

--------

The Galaxy Rangers were barely keeping up with Scorpina's complex fighting style, slowing losing ground. "Face it, Rangers, without the Pink one you don't stand a chance!" Scorpina said.

"Guess who's back!" Kendrix announced, leaping into the air and bringing down her Quasar Saber on Scorpina. She was shocked as she forgot to defend and was rolling on the ground, dropping her captured Quasar Saber. Kendrix's fellow Rangers were just as astonished.

"Im…Impossible!" Scorpina screamed. She and the Rangers turned their heads, confirming that Astronema was still fighting on the Machine Empire's side against the Space Rangers.

"If she's there, who the heck are you?" Scorpina demanded.

"The one who will defeat you and your masters!" Kendrix picked up the fallen Quasar Saber, "Who dropped this?" she asked.

"That would be me," Kai said, embarrassed. Kendrix handed the Blue Galaxy Ranger his weapon back.

"Kendrix…is that you?" Leo asked.

"Better believe it. I think I've had enough of Scorpina though, how about you?"

"You'll never be rid of me!" Scorpina hissed, getting up.

"Let's show her what all five of us can do!" Kendrix led, "Lights of Orion activate!" Reaching their hands towards the heavens, the Galaxy Rangers were surrounded by golden light, forming armor on the elbows, wrists, belts, and lower legs of their suits as well as increasing the size of the guards on the Quasar Sabers and forming gauntlets on their left hands.

"What in the name of all that is evil?..." Scorpina, for once in her life, looked worried. She charged the empowered Galaxy Rangers in desperation, attempting to cut down the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Kendrix, in response, cut through Scorpina's scimitar, breaking it in half. Each of the other Galaxy Rangers came at her from all sides and added their attacks, ruining Scorpina's armor.

"For Karone's sake, let's finish her!" Kendrix ordered, "Lights of Orion full power!" Each Galaxy Ranger turned into pure fire and coalesced into a single gigantic fireball that plowed right through the evil warrior who vaporized in a furious explosion as the fireball split back into five flames and reformed the Galaxy Rangers.

--------

"Scorpina's defeated?" Astronema gasped.

"Gasket's next," Carlos said, "and he'll pay for making us fight each other!" Astronema jumped over the Black Space Ranger to get away from him and his comrades. Looking around, she saw that the battle was a losing one for her and the remaining cogs.

"Hear me, all of you Rangers! You may have gained a replacement Pink Ranger, but you're paying a heavy price. Karone is lost to you…and so is your brother, Leo!" Astronema pressed a button on her staff, causing all the remaining cogs to self-destruct around Mike.

"Mike! NOOO!" Leo and all the other rangers rushed towards Mike as Astronema teleported away, laughing maniacally.

(A/N: Well I hope everyone enjoyed this one. This chapter is dedicated to all my regular readers in gratitude for their patience, suggestions, and encouragement. With the return of Kendrix as Pink Ranger and the defeat of Scorpina, things were starting to look up for the Rangers, but what about poor Mike? Also, will Leo be able to perform his plan to return Karone to the light side? Next chapter, they're going to try!)


	13. Chapter 12: Venjix's Counterattack

Chapter 12—Venjix's Counterattack

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or the characters in this story)

(A/N: I can't believe it's been almost a month since my last update. To my regular readers, I sincerely apologize. I hope to update on a more regular basis soon. With that, I hope you enjoy this one.)

Astronema returned to Gasket's flagship, ready to report on her recent battle with the Rangers. While she filled in Gasket and Archarina, General Venjix stepped into the room.

"My lords, the final member of my team is ready," Venjix stated and along with the rest of his subordinates, a new android emerged, this one green whose head resembled a stag beetle.

"I am Gerrok," the warrior introduced, "Ready to serve," The rest of Venjix's subordinates arrived.

"I see that Astronema has returned safely, but where is Scorpina?" Venjix asked

"Defeated," Gasket answered, "Which doesn't matter. She was getting too greedy for her own good. If the Rangers didn't kill her, I would have. Besides, General, you and your group are more than enough for a replacement.

"What is the status of the Rangers?" Venjix continued.

"Well, Kendrix has replaced Karone as the Pink Galaxy Ranger, but I struck a severe blow to their morale," Astonema smirked, "It must've been so hard to see their friend surrounded by an army of self-destructing cogs."

"How many?" Venjix asked.

"All of the ones that survived the battle up to that point, which is half of the cogs from Scorpina's ship," Astronema replied.

"For a lowly human, that's a waste of our soilders!"

"They're just machines. Expendable and easily replaced."

"How dare you speak that way!? They were noble soilders of the Machine Empire!"

"Calm yourself, General," Gasket interrupted, "Astronema has done well, and cogs are as she said. Expendable and easily replaced."

"Besides," Astronema added, "only half of the cogs that came from that ship were lost, the other half are still aboard. Perfect set-up for a trap, don't you think?"

"An excellent strategy," Archarina said, "Perhaps it is time we let our dear General Venjix have his fun. Take your men to the planet surface and strike at the Rangers now that they are in a vulnerable state."

"As you command, my queen," Venjix bowed and led his troops out the door and in passing by the statue of King Mondo he thought to himself, "Your children have gone astray…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo and the rest of the Rangers rushed quickly to the site of the explosion, looking for Mike. They found him crumpled to the ground, burns covering his face and parts of his arms and legs where some of his uniform melted.

"This doesn't look good," Kendrix said on first inspection, "His uniform protected him from most of the heat from the explosion, but the shear concussive force from it is the real problem. Even with his armor and helmet protecting him, that explosion was really close. I'm honestly not sure if he'll make it…" Kendrix looked down and behind her helmet, tears were starting to form.

"No he'll make it!" Leo said, "He's a survivor. He always was. Falling down a ravine couldn't kill him; neither could his Zord blowing up with him inside of it. Compared to that, this is nothing," he turned to his unconscious brother, "You better make it Mike!"

"Alpha!" Zhane called on his communicator, "Any of our vehicles ready?"

"Three of them, Zhane. What's happened?" The little robot replied.

"Send them here fast and prepare the cryo tube. Mike's in bad shape!" Soon the Pink Jet Jammer and the Red and Silver Galaxy Gliders arrived.

"Cryo tube?" Leo asked.

"We'll explain later," Andros promised. Kendrix placed Mike's body on her Jet Jammer and Andros and Zhane each grabbed it on either side and pulled it along with them on their Galaxy Gliders and they rushed to the Megaship.

"We'd best catch up," Leo said sullenly. Kendrix put a hand on his sholder.

"If Zhane's doing what I think he's doing, it'll be alright," she reassured as they all moved on.

"Oh trust us, it will be," TJ said, "but we better let them explain." The Rangers de-morphed and returned to the Megaship, the Space Rangers leading the Galaxy Rangers to the medical bay where a cryogenic tube was active, Mike's unconscious form within.

"What on Earth?" Leo asked, "The thing looks like a coffin!"

"Relax, we put him into suspended animation," Andros explained, "This tube will keep him alive until his wounds heal completely and can regain consciousness on his own."

"How long will the power source for this thing remain active?" Leo asked, "he could be in there for a while."

"We put it on the highest priority. The power to this machine won't wear out for a long, long time, and it's perfectly protected," Zhane explained, "A long time ago, before he met TJ and the others, Andros had to put me in a similar tube and it kept me alive for years and I came out perfectly alright. Even all of the harsh battles the first Megaship went through couldn't damage it. Believe me, your brother is safe in there."

"Now I know this may be hard," Andros said, "but we need to plan our next move. You said you had a plan earlier, Leo, what was it?"

After taking a few calming breaths, Leo began to explain, "When Karone left, her ship was left behind. When the Machine Empire next attacks, we send a small group to infiltrate it while the rest of us distract the Machines. Then our "boarding party" can use that ship to head to Gasket's Flagship and board it. From there they can find the device that turned Karone and the others evil and use it to reverse the process. It is highly likely that there will be heavy resistance even if our group's good at hiding."

"Sounds good," Carlos said, "So who do we send?"

"I say Andros, Zhane, and Kendrix," Leo suggested, "Their vehicles are working again and...if they run into Karone up there," Leo looked at his friends, "they'd be the most likely to be able to try and reason with her again. Out of all of us, she cares for you three the most. If anyone can bring her back, it'll be you guys."

"Let's do it then," Kendrix said. An alarm interrupted her.

"DECA, what's happening?" Kai asked.

"A small squadron of Quadrafighters is approaching the Machine starship," the computer reported.

"Perfect timing, let's go to the bridge and check it out," Damon suggested. On the bridge, the Rangers activated the main viewer.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kendrix asked.

"Yeah, it's the black Quadrafighter that captured Karone," Cassie replied, "And he has friends," the viewer revealed that flying in formation with the black Quadrafighter were light blue, yellow, green, and red Quadrafighers.

"Let's go say hello," Ashley said.

"Okay. Zhane, Kendrix, you're with me," Andros said, "We're going in separately."

"Okay, I'm taking the lead on the main group," Leo said. The Rangers, minus Andros, Zhane, and Kendrix emerged from the Megaship, already morphed and the five Quadrafighters opened fire on them. Dodging the blue energy rings, the Rangers took cover.

"Getting straight to the point huh?" Damon said, "Eat this!" The Green Galaxy Ranger drew his Quasar Launcher and returned fire, the Quadrafighters dodged his attack.

"We need to lead them away from the Megaship," Maya said.

"Scatter while you're at it. Let's not make ourselves one big target," Leo ordered, "Everyone in pairs!" Kai and TJ moved to the north, Carlos and Damon to the south, Ashley and Maya to the east, and Leo and Cassie to the west.

"So they think by splitting up they'll have an advangage," Venjix said from his Quadrafighter, "There's two Rangers for each of you. Take them!" He ordered, "Three Rangers are missing, I'll keep an eye out for them. Do not worry, my friends, one of you is more than a match for two of them." The other four Quadrafighters split up to take on their Ranger counterparts.

Kai and TJ were running away from the light blue Quadrafighter, dodging energy rings.

"Too bad our vehicles aren't working," TJ muttered.

"Let's even the odds then," Kai activated his Quasar Launcher and fired at the enemy. TJ drew his Astro Blaster and provided cover fire. The Blue Quadrafigher spun around, dodging the Rangers' fire and eventually, its blue pilot jumped out, armed with a red blaster rifle and firing on them as he descended.

"You have fought well thus far, Blue Rangers, but I, Steelon will defeat you," he announced.

The Yellow Quadrafighter was pursuing Maya and Ashley. Ashley fired back with her Star Slinger while Maya shot it with her Quasar Launcher. The yellow pilot jumped out of her Quadrafighter, drawing twin daggers and began attacking her counterparts.

"Your leader's going to pay for what he did to Karone!" Maya shouted, using her weapon as a staff.

"You'll have to defeat me, Tezzla first before you even think about challenging our General Venjix!" Tezzla blocked Maya's attack with her daggers, but Ashley used an opening to fire at her with her Star Slinger and Astro Blaster at once.

Damon was firing and running strategically at the Green Quadrafighter. It's pilot also descended.

"I prefer a straight fight anyways," he announced, "You have the honor of facing Gerrok." He drew his weapon, a strange gauntlet with a large claw at the end, making the weapon resemble a gigantic stag beetle.

"Happy to oblige," Carlos attacked him with his Lunar Lance, which Gerrok blocked. Damon switched to his Quasar Saber to assist his friend.

Cassie was attacking with her Satellite Stunner, her pink energy rings canceling out the blue energy rings of the Red Quadrafighter. Its pilot left his Quadrafighter with a weapon similar to Gerrok's, but with a sword-like blade at the end of the gauntlet instead of a claw.

"Are you up to a sword fight, Red Ranger? I am Automon, We'll see who can handle a blade best!" Leo drew his Quasar Saber to attack his opponent.

Andros, Zhane, and Kendrix were on their respective vehicles and already morphed.

"It looks like the coast is clear. Let's go!" Andros ordered. The three Rangers launced from the Megaship, but were unaware that General Venjix circled above them.

"I knew the remaining Rangers were up to something. Now it's my turn!" The general began to pursue the three Rangers and opened fire.

"Great, I was wondering what happened to him!" Kendrix said.

"I'll hold him off, you two go ahead!" Zhane said, "We owe him some payback anyways!" The Silver Space Ranger turned around and fired his Super Silverizer at Venjix. "That was for Karone!" he said.

"Unlike that time, I have no orders to capture you or your comrades alive!" The Black Quadrafighter returned fire.

Andros and Kendrix arrived at the Machine Empire's starship and boarded it through the Quadrafighter bay. After dismounting their vehicles, the two Rangers were sneaking around the room, but it seemed devoid of enemies.

"Maybe Karone used up all the cogs from this ship," Kendrix suggested. An alarm sounded throughout the ship and soon the whole bay was flooding with cogs.

"Or maybe not," Andros said. Then the whole ship shuddered.

"Don't tell me…"Kendrix began.

"Yeah, we're taking off and we're trapped in this room with this army of cogs on our case," Andros replied, "This is not good." Then the cogs began their assault.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait. I stand corrected on one issue. Earlier in the story when Venjix's troops were introduced, Tezzla was unarmed and I assumed she was from a pic I found online, but I found a video online of the actual fight during Forever Red and she had daggers, hence the daggers she has in this chapter. Next chapter is a battle on three fronts, the Rangers on the ground, the rangers trapped on the Machine starship, and Zhane vs. Venjix. I hope you look forward to it.)


	14. Chapter 13: Operation: Infiltrate

Chapter 13—Operation: Infiltrate!

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or the characters in the series, but I love writing about them  )

(A/N: Wow, it's almost been a YEAR since I've updated. I'm sincerely sorry for this but between school and my g/f, I've been pretty busy lately. Now that summer is here, I'll have the chance to update more often and hopefully finish this fanfic in the next few chapters. I hope my regular readers come back and I gain some new ones too. With that, I hope you enjoy)

The grey skies of the nameless planet were being ignited by energy rings and laser blasts as Zhane and Vinjix traded fire. The Silver Galaxy Glider was doing an excellent job of maneuvering around the Black Quadrafighter's attacks, however Vinjix pulled away from the Silver Space Ranger.

"Face it, Ranger, with my men down there, your comrades are doomed…as are you!" Vinjix fired off four missiles heading straight for the Silver Space Ranger.

"Whoa, I didn't know Quadrafighters could do that!" Zhane increased the speed of his Galaxy Glider, attempting to outrun the barrage.

"My Quadrafighter is customized!" Vinjix bragged arrogantly. The missiles continued to chase Zhane who flew higher into the sky and attempted various dodging techniques but the rockets matched his every move.

"Time for something different," Zhane thought. He pulled out his Super Silverizer and, targeting carefully, fired, clipping the wing of one missile, causing it to fly into another and both exploded in an impressive display of pyrotechnics. From the cloud of smoke and fire, the other two missiles emerged, still chasing their target.

"Great," Zhane thought , "that shot cost me precious time," he pressed his vehicle further. The two missiles were closing in. Zhane knew that if he diverted his concentration for even a second, they would reach their mark. All he could hope for was to outrun them. The missiles seemed to finally reach a point where they couldn't get any closer. Zhane bent down flat on his Galaxy Glider, prone, but more aerodynamic and able to maintain his distance from the missiles. Zhane was safe for the moment, but then blue energy rings appeared apparently from nowhere, attacking the missiles, causing them to detonate. The explosion sent a shockwave that knocked Zhane off of his Galaxy Glider sending him falling towards the rocky desert miles below him. If Vinjix had lips, he would've smirked. "Never forget to watch out for the true enemy," he mocked the falling Ranger.

XXXXX

Tezzla spun away from her Ranger counterparts, then brought her twin daggers together, emitting an energy blast that knocked Maya on the ground, several feet away aw well as disarming her. Ashley opened fire with her Star Slinger but Tezzla deflected each blast and was moving closer to the Yellow Space Ranger. Ashley was backing up, but was against the wall and her enemy showed no sign of letting up. A glint of metal spun through the air, striking the android warrior on the head.

XXXXX

"What the?" Tezzla asked, confused. The spinning piece of metal was now clearly a dagger and it spun back to its owner's hand.

"I think this style suits me best too!" Maya said, catching her Transdagger and opening it to the twin Delta Daggers. The Yellow Galaxy Ranger charged her opponent who was still off guard and now was fighting on the defensive.

XXXXX

Carlos was using his Lunar Lance to keep Gerrok at a distance, knowing his strange weapon would prove dangerous if he got any closer. Gerrok was blocking Carlos's attacks with his clawed gauntlet, then countered, using his claw to grapple Carlos's weapon.

"A lucky shot," Carlos grunted.

"Unlucky for you, perhaps," Gerrok replied, trying to disarm the Black Space Ranger.

"Don't forget about me!" Damon shouted ramming his Quasar Launcher into Gerrok's chest, knocking him off balance. Carlos let go of his weapon to prevent falling himself. He drew his Astro Blaster and pointed it at Gerrok.

"It's over, surrender while you can," Carlos ordered.

"Maybe this small battle is over, but not the war," Gerrok replied, raising his hands.

XXXXX

Steelon was firing his blaster rifle at the two Blue Rangers who sought refuge behind pillars of rock. "You will not survive this encounter, Rangers!" Steelon said, unleashing another barrage.

"I don't know about that, we Rangers can survive quite a lot," TJ commented, returning fire with his Astro Blaster, "Like having a Command Center blow up in your face!"

"Or a crash landing of a space colony," Kai added, firing his Quasar Launcher at Steelon.

"Compared to those events, this fight is easy!" The two Blue Rangers opened fire on the ground near Steelon, raising a cloud of dust. Steelon fired through the cloud and two groups of blaster fire came back at him, which he dodged.

"A bold move, Rangers, but ineffective," Steelon commented.

"I don't think so!" TJ called out from beside Steelon.

"What!?" Steelon exclaimed. TJ came at him with his Astro Axe, knocking Steelon's blaster out of his hand, then kicking him to the ground.

"It's over, you lost," Kai said as the dust cleared, revealing that he had awkwardly wielded both TJ's Astro Blaster and his own Quasar Launcher.

"We haven't lost yet," Steelon replied.

XXXXX

Automon and Leo were moving quickly, analyzing each other's moves as they attacked with their swords, slashing and parrying. It didn't seem like one had the advantage over the other.

"Do you need help?" Cassie asked Leo.

"No thanks. This is a one-on-one fight," Leo replied, slashing at Automon with his Quasar Sabre.

"Excellent, I've heard that Red Rangers were honorable swordsmen," Automon replied, blocking Leo's attack, "and formidable ones at that!"

"You haven't seen anything yet! Quasar Sabre power up!" Leo's Quasar Sabre gained a red glow as he ran and slashed at his opponent. Steelon blocked with his own blade, but was forced back several feet.

"I am seriously enjoying this duel, Ranger," Steelon said getting up, "But my blade is stronger than most."

"Leo, there's only a small scratch on it!" Cassie observed

"That attack should've broken it!" Leo said, "Not good."

"Don't give up yet, this is just getting started," Automon said, resuming his attack

XXXXX

As the Machine ship rose in the sky, inside its Quadrafighter bay, Andros and Kendrix were trying to slash their way past the cogs towards the exit, Andros wielding his Spiral Sabre and Kendrix her Quasar Sabre. It seemed to the Rangers that for every cog they destroyed, two more approached, making it difficult for them to reach the door. Suddenly several cogs opened their faceplates. Kendrix was the first to notice.

"Andros! Jump!" Both Rangers lept into the air as one group of cogs accidently destroyed another with their eye lasers.

"Nice," Andros said, "but they won't make that mistake again." The pile of destroyed cogs however, were making it difficult for the rest of them to reach the Rangers.

"Now's our chance, let's head to the door!" Andros ordered. The few cogs that stood in the way were cut down quickly. The remaining cogs were regrouping behind the Rangers.

"Andros cover me, I'll worry about getting the door open," Kendrix said. The Red Space Ranger drew his Astro Blaster and combined it with his Spiral Sabre to make a stronger weapon and fired into the groups of cogs. Kendrix charged her Quasar Sabre with a pink light and cut part of the door down.

"I'm through let's go!" Kendrix said and went through.

"Right behind you," Andros replied, going through the opening as he fired his weapon again, slowing down the enemy. Kendrix retrieved the part of the door that she cut off and pressed it against the opening as several cogs tried to push her back.

"Keep holding it," Andros said, splitting his weapons apart.

"I'm trying!" Kendrix said, struggling to hold the door in place. Andros fired a steady beam at the door, fusing it back together. He then fired at the frame, fusing the whole door to it.

"That should hold them," he commented.

"We beed ti get to the bridge," Kendrix suggested.

"It should be at the center of the ship, let's go!" The Red Space Ranger and Pink Galaxy Ranger ran throughout the ship, once in a while encountering a few cogs, but easily defeating them.

"Seems most of them were in that room back there," Andros commented, "Here we are. Ready, Kendrix?"

"Let's do this!" She drew her Quasar Launcher and blasted the door open. There was a group of cogs at the bridge controls who turned their attention towards the Rangers and attacked, but with Kendrix's Quasar Launcher and Andros's Astro Blaster, they were made quick work of. The two Rangers went to the various control consoles. Kendrix found the internal sensors.

"According to this, we don't have many cogs left that can get here, but they are on their way to that door we sealed to open it. Soon we'll be swarmed again. We have to work quickly," she reported.

"We're in planetary orbit and I found the flagship," Andros replied looking at the external sensors, "I think we can do some damage on our way out of here."

"Not to that ship, we have no way of knowing where on it Karone and the others are."

"Not to that ship, but another Machine ship. I'm typing in a distress call to the flagship to receive Quadrafighters from this one as it self destructs, to take 'us' down with it, but I'm also plotting a collision course with another Machine ship."

"Great idea, Andros, but one problem. How do we get off this thing before it goes up?"

"You're gonna call me crazy for this one. Call your Jet Jammer and I'll call my Galaxy Glider. We're blasting our way out! Galaxy Glider! Hang ten!" Andros called.

"Jet Jammer!" Kendrix called. The vehicles activated and crashed their way through the door, the army of cogs close behind, but at a slower rate.

"Here they come," Andros said as their vehicles entered the bridge.

"The cogs won't be far behind," Kendrix replied, getting on her Jet Jammer

"We're leaving a different way anyways," Andros said, getting on his Galaxy Glider and pointing his combined Astro Blaster and Spiral Sabre at the celing.

"You're kidding," Kendrix said.

"Nope. Help me blast through this and we'll be out of here quickly.

XXXXX

Zhane lost consciousness for only a few seconds but when he recovered, he realized he was in free fall. "Galaxy Glider! Hang ten!" The Silver Galaxy Glider flew alongside him and he struggled his way on board. "With any luck, Vinjix thinks I'm still falling," Zhane said as his Galaxy Glider began to gain altitude. He then activated his communicator. "Andros, Kendrix, are you two alright?"

"For now," Kendrix replied, "We're heading towards the flagship."

"Just follow our signal," Andros added, "Meet us over there."

"You got it!" The Silver Space Ranger accelerated towards space, however that didn't go unnoticed.

"So Silver Ranger, you haven't fallen to your death. I'll remedy that!" Vinjix vowed, pressing his Quadrafighter. Zhane finally left the planet's atmosphere when he noticed Vinjix pursuing him.

"Just my luck. Well this time you're going down!" Vinjix started firing energy rings at him and Zhane was dodging left and right, but heading towards the Black Quadrafighter.

"Silver Ranger you are mine!" Vinjix shouted.

"Sorry, I already belong to someone and she's counting on me to rescue her. I can't let a guy like you stop me from doing that!" Zhane switched his Super Silverizer into blade mode, charged it, and flew just inches next to Vinjix, slashing him and the engine of his Quadrafighter. Vinjix lept out of his vehicle as it exploded, sending him into orbit.

"This isn't over, Ranger!" Vinjix shouted.

"As I said, I don't have time to play with you! Besides, I'd worry more about your friends on that ship _my_ friends just left. See ya!" Zhane flew on towards the Machine flagship, abandoning his opponent. Vinjix looked towards where Zhane was heading and also saw the other Machine ship's hull being blasted from the inside and the Pink Galaxy Ranger and Red Space Ranger leaving through the small explosions. Then he saw the _other_ ship that the one the Rangers left was close to colliding with.

"No! Gerrok, Tezzla, Steelon, Automon, return to base, the Rangers are starting to win. Pick me up and take us to our flagship before it's too late!"

XXXXX

Automon and Leo were still dueling, when the Red Quadrafighter suddenly opened fire on Leo, forcing him back.

"I'd love to finish this, but I must be going!" Automon lept into his Quadrafighter and flew off.

"I look forward to it!" Leo called back.

XXXXX

Carlos and Damon still had their weapons pointed at their prisoner when they were fired upon by the Green Quadrafighter, bringing them down.

"As I said, the war is far from over!" Gerrok said as the Black Space Ranger and Green Galaxy Ranger got up, too late to stop Gerrok from leaping into his Quadrafighter and flying away.

XXXXX

TJ and Kai were also keeping a close eye on Steelon.

"Rangers, you said you can survive a lot, well if so, then survive this!" Steelon mocked as the Blue Quadrafighter fired energy rings near the two Blue Rangers, raising a cloud of dust, confusing them.

"What!?" TJ exclaimed.

"I may be an android, but I learn from my enemies. We'll meet again Rangers!" Steelon said as he made his escape.

XXXXX

"Give it up Tezzla, you're outnumbered," Maya said, blocking her enemy's daggers with her own and kicking her to the ground. Ashley pointed her Star Slinger at the Machine general.

"Ah but I'm not outnumbered. My 'partner' is coming," Tezzla replied. The screeching whine of her Yellow Quadrafighter pierced the sky and opened fire at the Yellow Rangers, forcing them back as Tezzla boarded her vehicle. "The Machine Empire will never surrender!" she said as she flew off.

Seeing the four Quadrafighters leaving, the Rangers regrouped.

"That was a pretty tough fight," Carlos said.

"But we won, right?" TJ asked.

"I was pretty even with my opponent, it could've gone either way, at least for me," Leo replied.

"I got that impression too," Maya added. The other Rangers nodded their agreement.

"Something else must be going on," Cassie said, "Let's go to the Megaship for now," she suggested.

"Good idea," Leo agreed, leading the Rangers back to their base.

XXXXX

The four Quadrafighters with their pilots found Vinjix floating in orbit. Vinjix extended his grappler to attach to Gerrok's Quadrafighter.

"Quickly, my friends to the flagship," Vinjix ordered.

"Look General," Tezzla pointed towards the two ships as they were colliding.

"It's too late for them. A group of Rangers has just infiltrated our flagship and must be stopped! But don't forget the sacrifice of our soilders." The five generals watched in silence as the two Machine ships collided and exploded in a gigantic fireball. "Rangers, you will pay for this!" Vinjix vowed.

XXXXX

Zhane flew next to Andros and Kendrix as the enemy ships exploded.

"Looks like you two had some fun," he commented, pointed towards the fireball.

"Yeah well that was easy," Andros said sarcastically.

"The hard part is coming up," Kendrix said, very seriously as they approached the flagship.

"Hurry before the doors close I think they know we're not Quadrafighters!" Zhane said as he increased the speed of his Galaxy Glider towards the closing doors of the Machine Flagship. Right behind him, Andros and Kendrix followed suit, and together they entered the enemy ship.

(A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I'm very sorry it took so long. I'll try to get the next one done as soon as possible. Next chapter, Zhane, Andros, and Kendrix attempt to capture the machine responsible for turning Karone and the others evil again, but will they be able to handle the resistance they'll encounter?)


	15. Chapter 14: Operation: Infiltrate II

Chapter 14—Operation: Infiltrate! Part II

(Disclaimer: I don't own Rangers at all, if I did, this story would've probably been a movie or set of episodes or something lol)

(A/N: I only got two reviews since my last chapter. I'm a little sad, but I guess that's what happens when you don't update that often. I'm getting back into this story though, trying to update more often. I really encourage people to leave reviews and also if you really like it, tell a friend or two about it so they can enjoy it too. I hope you like this chapter.)

Leo and the rest of the Rangers, minus Kendrix, Andros, and Zhane returned to the Megaship and demorphed.

"Status of enemy vessels DECA?" Andros asked the computer

"Two were destroyed, one of them was the ship that Andros, Zhane, and Kendrix boarded. The remaining six Machine ships are compensating their orbits around the planet at this time," the computer replied.

"Were they aboard when the ships exploded?" Maya asked, worried about their friends.

"Negative. They successfully boarded the Machine Flagship."

"Then all our hopes rest on them," TJ observed.

XXXX

Zhane, Andros, and Kendrix rushed into the flagship just as the doors closed. Several cogs were on deck and one sounded an alarm.

"Not again," Andros groaned.

"We'll have to take them out quickly," Zhane said, opening fire on the cogs with his Super Silverizer, Andros's Astro Blaster and Kendrix's Jet Jammer added to the barrage. When the cogs in the room were destroyed, the three Rangers dismounted.

"Now to find that machine," Kendrix said.

"I suggest we split up. We have no idea where the machine or any harder enemies might be. We have a better chance of finding both if we separate. We'll be at greater risk, but I think we'll have a better chance of success if we divide their attention," Andros said.

"I agree," Zhane said, "but let's try to avoid battle if possible."

"Let's do it," Kendrix agreed. The three Rangers left the hanger bay and found separate corridors to go down.

XXXXX

King Gasket and Queen Archarina were sitting on their thrones, enjoying each other's company, contemplating their eventual victory, when Lord Zedd, Rita, Divatox, and Astronema entered the throne room.

"Yes, what is it?" Gasket asked.

"It appears that Venjix called off his troops in the middle of battle even though they were doing relatively well," Divatox reported.

"The good general wouldn't do that without a good reason," Archarina replied. Just then Astronema's communicator beeped.

"Venjix reports that a small group of Rangers has destroyed two more of our ships and infiltrated ours!" Astronema reported.

"What! That means we only have six more ships counting this one!" Gasket was furious. "Spread out and find them before they do any more damage!"

"My king," Zedd began, "Let me remain a moment. I have some information you may find advantageous."

"Very well," Gasket said. He turned to Archarina, "My queen, you are a capable warrior. Join the search with the others if you please."

"Of course," Archarina said, grabbing her bow, "It's been a while since I had any fun." She lead the villains out.

"We'll split up," Archarina said, "Divatox, you're with me. Rita, Astronema, go together as another group. Bring a small group of cogs with you and flush out the Rangers. The two groups of villainesses split up, determined to find their quarry. As Archarina and Divatox walked past a side corridor and looked down its path, it appeared clear to them, but hiding in a weapons locker just large enough to fit him, was Andros, who overheard Archarina's orders and some of the yelling from the throne room, but couldn't make out what was said in there. The Red Space Ranger waited a full minute before leaving his hiding place. He signaled his friends, "Kendrix, Zhane, be on the lookout. Archarina is with Divatox and Karone and Rita are together too. They know we're somewhere in here and are searching for us. Be extra careful since we can't go all out on any of them except for Archarina, but they won't hold back on us," Andros whispered into his communicator.

"Got it," Zhane said.

"We'll be careful," Kendrix added.

"I'm gonna check out this area first. If either of you find anything, let the others two know and I'll do the same," Andros ordered. Turning off his communicator, the Red Space Ranger snuck down to where he thought Archarina and the others came from. He saw the control panel to the door, opened it, and yanked out the wires. "Hopefully that will close off whoever's inside," Andros thought. The lights flickered in the corridor for a minute and after waiting to see if anyone was coming, Andros pressed his helmet to the door, trying to see if he could overhear what was going on inside…

XXXXX

"You mean it wasn't destroyed?" Gasket asked.

"No. As soon as I returned to the moon after your father's forces 'evicted' me, I brought it back but used up a lot of its power doing so. I buried it on the moon, hoping to find a time to use it again," Zedd answered, typing in a set of coordinates. "As soon as we're done dealing with the Rangers, perhaps we should go there and dig it up," he suggested.

"Excellent, Lord Zedd. Thank you for bringing this to my attention," Gasket replied, "To think, the most powerful Zord, the most powerful machine weapon _ever_ created is just sitting there, waiting to be used again. And no one else knows of this?"

"Other than Rita, no one has a clue. Serpentera will take the galaxy completely by surprise, once we find a suitable power source for it."

"Let me worry about that," Gasket replied.

XXXXX

"This is definitely not good," Andros thought, "I can't brush this aside easily, but I've got to save Karone and the others first." Andros drew his Astro Blaster and blasted a small hole in the door to peek through. He took a quick look around inside and saw the thrones, the statue of King Mondo, and Zedd and Gasket, very alert.

"It's the Rangers! Destroy them!" Gasket said, getting his sword. Andros quickly ran back to where he was as he overheard Zedd struggling with the door, then blasting it with lightning from his staff.

"Come out and fight, Rangers!" Gasket bellowed, "Come to your doom!" He and Zedd left the throne room, splitting up to search.

XXXXX

Kendrix was walking down a different corridor, hoping to find the bridge and from there locate the dreaded machine they needed to capture. She hid down a side corridor as a small cog patrol passed by her. She walked towards the doors they came out of and found it to be an elevator. Looking at a diagram displayed at the control panel inside, Kendrix located the bridge and ordered the elevator to head there. She drew her Transdagger and turned it into the Beta Bow, ready to fire on any enemies inside. The doors opened and she found controls similar to that on the previous ship. "That makes things easier," Kendrix thought as she lept out of the elevator and began firing on the cogs. Three were taken down before the others could react. One sounded an alarm and five others swarmed the Pink Galaxy Ranger. One cog kicked her weapon out of her hand, two others elbowed her in the side, knocking her down. The remaining two opened up their faceplates and opened fire at her. Kendrix quickly rolled away, but not before the shots hit. The Pink Galaxy Ranger drew her Quasar Saber in haste as two cogs came at her. Kendrix desperately slashed at them, bringing them down on top of her. Then she kicked them off her body and they landed on their comrades, knocking them all down. Kendrix got up as the cogs did. The one that had sounded the alarm came behind her and tried to grab her, but Kendrix stabbed her Quasar Saber behind her as she felt the cog's hand on her sholder. The Pink Galaxy Ranger quickly rolled behind it as the remaining cogs fired, accidently destroying their comrade. From the explosion, Kendrix emerged, her Quasar Saber powered by a pink glow and she rushed at the cogs, cutting them all down and they fell to the ground, exploding. Retrieving her fallen Transdagger, Kendrix then reached the console and saw a set of icons indicating the various rooms at a diagram of the ship. One had a symbol that resembled a brain.

"Andros, Zhane, I think I know the machine's location. I'll need you to give me yours to see which of us is closest."

"I just left the throne room," Andros replied.

"I just found the main armory," Zhane said.

"Zhane, you're the closest. Go down to the right and it will be the fifth room on your right side. Try to secure it. I will be there as soon as I can. Andros, you have to go a deck up and to your left if you take the nearest elevator. It will be the third door to your right. I'm heading there now. Kendrix out." As she turned to the exit, the doors opened and Archarina and Divatox emerged, with five cogs, all of them armed with shortspears.

"Nice try, Ranger, but you'll have to get through us first."

XXXXX

Zhane followed Kendrix's directions to the letter, finding no resistance on the way, but soon, he was at the door the Pink Galaxy Ranger indicated. "Now to finally end this," The Silver Space Ranger thought as he opened the room. It was dark and the doors slammed shut behind him.

"Hello, my former love," Astronema said as the lights turned back on, revealing her, Rita, and a small group of cogs, "I knew you'd make it in time for your funeral," she smirked.

"Karone, let me help you and Rita. I need that machine," Zhane said.

"I told you to call me Astronema!" She growled rushing at Zhane with her spear-like staff. The Silver Space Ranger leaped over her, but Rita unleashed a bolt of red energy from her staff, bringing him down. Astronema pointed her staff at him.

"Don't do something you'll hate yourself for later," Zhane pleaded.

"Trust me, Zhane, I take the greatest pleasure from putting you out of _my_ misery." Astronema raised her staff like an executioners axe and was ready to swing it down.

"Don't!" Zhane screamed as the door to the room got blown in, destroying the cogs guarding it.

"What!" Rita and Astronema exclaimed. Zhane rolled away and got back on his feet, drawing his Super Silverizer. The smoke cleared, revealing Andros, wielding his Astro Blaster/Spiral Saber combo.

"Hello, sis," he said, "We're getting you back," Andros fired on the floor beneath the villainesses, causing them to fall down a level. "Zhane, you ok?" the Red Space Ranger asked.

"Yeah, I hesitated that's all."

"Don't worry about it. I would've too. Let's check out this infernal machine." The two Rangers examined it and noted it's large size before anything else.

"We'll have a hard time getting back carrying something _this_ big," Zhane observed.

"We'll need the others," Andros agreed. As he was about to call for them, a bolt of white lightning flung him to the other side of the room.

"You cannot win, Rangers," Zedd said, pointing his staff at Zhane.

"You might as well surrender to the inevitable," Gasket added, entering the room, sword drawn, "The Machine Empire will rise again."

"Not if we can help it!" Zhane said, charging at the Machine King with his weapon in blade mode. Gasket easily parried the attack and pushed the Silver Space Ranger back.

"You're weakened from fighting your former comrade, it seems," Gasket mocked, "You will be no challenge to me."

"If you can call what he did earlier fighting!" Astronema called leaping back into the room.

"Curse that Ranger! I've got such a headache!" Rita said floating back in.

"When I'm through with you, you'll have a migrane!" Andros said, getting up, pointing his modified weapon at his enemies, "Go Zhane!"

"No choice," Zhane said, leaping over the confused enemies down into the hole that Andros made.

"Are you a coward, Silver Ranger?" Gasket mocked.

"Made you look!" Andros said, blasting another hole in the ground and followed his friend in escaping. They ran down the corridor back towards the hangar bay.

XXXXX

Divatox lashed out her long tongue at Kendrix, grabbing her wrist, preventing her from using her Quasar Saber as Archarina fired an arrow at her. The Pink Space Ranger grunted in pain as the cogs each attacked her with their shortspears. Divatox released her, making her fall to the ground, dropping her saber in the process.

"Say good-bye, Ranger," Archarina said, aiming another arrow at the Pink Galaxy Ranger.

"I'm not through yet!" Kendrix drew her Quasar Launcher and fired at the Machine Queen, knocking her back. Kendrix got up and put her Quasar Saber back in its holster. Divatox and the cogs rushed to their queen.

"I'm fine you fools! Go after her!" Archarina ordered.

"Too late, Archarina!" Kendrix shouted as she shot the floor beneath her. She dropped down and landed without injury. "One more should do it," she thought and fired again and dropped down…right on top of Gasket and Zedd! Rita and Astronema tripped over their fallen bodies and all were struggling to get back up. Andros and Zhane looked back.

"Kendrix!" Andros cried in worry.

"I'm fine," she replied, trying to get up.

"We gotta go!" Zhane said, helping the Pink Galaxy Ranger. As Kendrix got back on her feet, her leg was grabbed by Gasket.

"None of you will be fine!" he said. In reply, Zhane fire on his hand, forcing him to release Kendrix.

"Run," Andros said. The other two Rangers raced to their friend and all three ran off as the villains got up.

"What about the machine?" Kendrix asked.

"We'll have to come back for it later," Andros replied.

"But we may never have another chance at this," Zhane commented.

"We can't take all of them on at once either!" Andros countered. They reached the hangar bay where the doors were opening, admitting four distinct Quadrafighters.

"It's Venjix's men!" Zhane said.

"And Venjix himself," the black android said, getting off from Gerrok's Green Quadrafighter, "You'll pay for stranding me out in space like that."

"Another day. Not today. I don't have time to play with you!" Zhane replied as he, Andros, and Kendrix fired on the quadrafighters, disabling them, but unable to destroy them.

"Let's go. Galaxy Glider! Hang ten!" Andros boarded his vehicle.

"Jet Jammer!" Kendrix activated her own vehicle.

"Galaxy Glider Hang ten!" Zhane also boarded his vehicle. Just then Gasket entered the room with the other villains behind him.

"You can't escape us!" Gasket said.

"We're still going to try!" Zhane said. Venjix got up from Gerrok's Quadrafighter and he used his grappling hook, attaching it to the Silver Space Ranger.

"Zhane!" Andros cried out.

"Go on without me, I'll hold them off!" Zhane charged at Venjix.

"You sure?" Kendrix aksed.

"Go! I'll be fine!"

"Come on, Kendrix!" Andros flew out, followed by the Pink Galaxy Ranger.

Zhane fired at Venjix who let go of his opponent. However Rita and Zed dried lightning bolts at his Galaxy Glider, bringing it down. Archarina fired her arrow, knocking him back and Gerrok used his large claw-like weapon to grab him. Then Gasket and Archarina pointed their weapons at him.

"Well well, one more Ranger under our feet," The Machine King said, "A useful bargaining chip."

Venjix activated his communicator. "Auxillary bay, launch Quadrafighters and chase down the two Rangers that just escaped!"

XXXXX

Andros and Kendrix flew out past the Machine flagship and stayed in orbit, waiting for Zhane to follow.

"Oh no, you don't think he's…" Kendrix began, but refused to finish the thought.

"I don't know. We were really overwhelmed back there. Let's go back for him."

"I don't think we can. Look!" A squadron of Quadrafighters emerged from the flagship and was heading towards the Rangers.

"We have to get out of here!" Andros said, "Sorry Zhane. Stay alive buddy until we can come back," he thought as he and Kendrix were forced to retreat.

(A/N: Wow, just when things were starting to look up for the Rangers, the mission ended in total disaster. How will they recover from this and will they ever be able to get Karone and the rest of the former villains back? Next chapter, Gasket prepares for an all-out assault against the Rangers for a final battle. Also Venjix has his own plans for Zhane and the Machine Empire overall. Please look forward to the next chapter!)


	16. Chapter 15: Final Preparations

Chapter 15—Final Preparations

(Disclaimer: I neither own Power Rangers nor its characters, but there is a new character I just created this chapter that is mine)

(A/N: Well This fanfic is almost done. I say 5 more chapters at the most. I hope it gets some good reviews before the end. Enjoy!)

Andros and Kendrix made a beeline towards the Megaship, trying to escape the squadron of quadrafighters chasing them.

"Andros to Megaship! We're coming in hot under pursuit!"

"Copy that, we'll give you some cover fire," Leo replied. As Andros and Kendrix sped towards their base, their friends manned their stations, opening the hangar bay and also firing the Megalasers at the enemy ships. Andros and Kendrix pulled in at a high speed just as the Megaship closed its doors, the two Rangers leaping off their vehicles before they collided with the wall, damaging them heavily. Alpha entered the room to greet his friends.

"Andros, Kendrix, are you guys okay?" the robot asked.

"No, we're exhausted, but I have the feeling the Machines aren't going to tire so easily," Kendrix replied.

"We won't have time to rest, they have Zhane, also the situation just escalated. We need to meet up with the others now."

"What's wrong?" Kendrix asked.

"I'll explain when we get to the bridge. Come on!"

"I hope you won't need your vehicles again soon, that landing damaged them heavily," Alpha added.

"I hope so too," Andros said as they demorphed and headed for the bridge.

Meanwhile Leo was ordering Carlos and Cassie to man the shields and TJ and Kai to man the weapons. Maya and Ashley were on sensors.

"Four more quadrafighters coming in!" Ashley reported.

"They're in a pincer formation, trying to strike from two sides at once," Maya added.

"We have two sets of Megalasers. I'll take out the ones on our left," TJ said, "Kai, get the other two."

"You've got it," Kai replied, "They're in range. Firing!" The Megaship's lasers fired continuously and found their marks quickly.

"I got them!" Kai said.

"Me too," TJ reported.

"Shields held up," Cassie added.

"No other enemies in range," Ashley reported. Just then, Andros and Kendrix arrived.

"How'd we do?" Leo asked.

"We failed. We couldn't get the machine and they also captured Zhane," Kendrix said sadly.

"It's worse than that. I overheard Zedd and Gasket. They know where Serpentera is. As soon as they're done with us, retrieving it is their next objective." Most of the Rangers had their mouths wide open in shock.

"Excuse me for being the odd one out," Maya said, "but who or what is Serpentera?"

"It's a Zord, Maya," TJ said, remembering that Maya wasn't from Earth or had the knowledge that Andros did traveling the galaxy. "It's the largest and most powerful ever constructed. It was built by Zedd years ago. It's half a kilometer long and could easily destroy a city in one strike. It once turned a major part of Angel Grove into a giant smoking crater," TJ continued, remembering the news reports from that area.

"That was only a fraction of its power," Andros said, "At its fullest, it could destroy an entire planet and leave little trace of it. We must prevent it from falling into the Machine's hands, no matter the cost." The other Rangers nodded their agreement as Andros continued. "We haven't been able to retrieve Karone or the others. If it comes down to it, we may have to use more drastic tactics. We may have to go all out and take them down," he sighed.

"You can't mean that! She's your sister!" Ashley protested.

"I'm not talking about killing them, I just mean that we can't afford to try not to injure them anymore. That tactic has failed. I wish there was another way though…"

XXXXXXX

"Well, now that we have you, what should we do with you?" King Gasket mocked Zhane.

"You'll have a hard time turning me evil with your machine. It only works on former villains. It won't work on me," Zhane said defiantly.

"I have a suggestion then, my lord," General Vinjix said, "Have Zedd turn the machine into a monster to increase its power. The Rangers nearly succeeded in capturing it. They'll have a harder time if it can fight back."

"An excellent suggestion, general. Lord Zedd, proceed with his plan," Gasket ordered. Zedd nodded and left.

"We'll take the remaining troops in this ship down and we're all going at once. The Rangers won't stand a chance against all of us, especially if they refuse to fight their former enemies. After that, our next stop is Earth's Moon to retrieve Serpentera, the ultimate weapon. Then our conquest of this galaxy can truly begin!" Gasket announced.

"Now I remember the ambitious prince I fell in love with," Queen Archarina said, "Our empire will be glorious!" Just then, Zedd reentered escorting a golden colored, somewhat large and strong looking machine.

"This is Steelheart. He is a very capable fighter and over time he can convert even the purest of heroes to our side," Zedd said, introducing his creation.

"I live to serve you, King Gasket," Steelheart said, saluting.

"Excellent. Meet your first victim. Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger," Gasket replied as Zhane struggled against his captors. A few lightning bolts from Rita brought him down on his knees and demorphed him.

"My lord. I volunteer to remain behind with Steelheart to make sure the Silver Space Ranger doesn't escape," Vinjix offered.

"Very well. Be sure to brief your troops to make up for your absence," Gasket replied, "Steelheart, take your prisoner away to a cell. The rest of you prepare for landing. We will be victorious today!"

Vinjix took Gerrok, Tezzla, Steelon, and Automon aside. "My friends, I feel that our king has strayed too far from the glorious vision of his father by allowing humans to play such an important role in the Empire."

"We agree and we're with you," Gerrok said.

"Serve well during this battle, but there may be a time where we must act 'independently.' Be ready."

"We understand, sir. Our loyalty is with you," Tezzla said.

"We should get ready," Steelon said.

"Why remain behind, general?" Automon asked.

"I'll be looking for an opportunity to remove the human competition from our empire. Steelheart is the key to that. Now go and serve the glorious Machine Empire!"

Zedd, meanwhile approached Gasket and Archarina. "My king, my queen, I have presents for each of you, in case the battle escalates." Lord Zedd raised his hand and a palm-sized gourd-like object appeared in a flash. "Pull the smaller sphere from the larger and slam it into the ground. It is filled with an energy that, when ignited, will cause you to grow to immense size." He made another one for Archarina.

"Your service to the empire has been exemplary. It was the best decision of my career to recruit you." He turned to Rita, Divatox, and Astronema. "Your victory is assured, the Rangers still refuse to truly fight you. The queen and I will join you. It has been a while since we personally lead an attack. Prepare to take the flagship down!"

XXXXXXX

Mike was still in suspended animation from his earlier battle against the cogs. In this state, he had been dreaming for hours. However, this new one seemed to be much more. He was alone on the surface of the planet the Rangers have been battling the Machine Empire, wearing his GSA battle uniform. A voice called in the distance.

"Mike. You are needed again."

"What? Who's there?" Mike replied.

"The princess is in danger. As are you and the rest of your friends," A second voice added.

"Soon your friends will be fighting for their very lives. If they should fail, not only will they perish, but the entire galaxy will fall," the first voice said.

"What can I do to help?" Mike asked. Two figures appeared from over a rise. One was the Magna Defender, the other was Ecliptor.

"You both are dead," Mike said in confusion, "Magna Defender, I thought your spirit was finally able to pass on."

"I did, but I sensed Ecliptor's spirit was as troubled by his past as much as I was with mine. I came back to help him redeem himself as I had done. However, even together our time to interact with the mortal coil is limited, but we can give you a new power. It will use up our remaining time faster, and the power it will grant you will be temporary, but it will be very powerful. It should give you an edge long enough to defeat the Machines for good!" Magna Defender said.

"Of course, there is a great risk to you as well. Your own body's energy will have to contribute," Ecliptor added, "Do you still want to do this?"

"To save my friends, of course!" Mike said confidently.

"Then good luck to you, my old friend," Magna Defender said.

"But who is this princess you keep talking about?" Mike said to Ecliptor.

"You know her as Karone. Save her, please. She's worked so hard to redeem herself. I don't want her dedication to be undone," Ecliptor said.

"I give you my word, I'll bring her back," Mike replied.

"Thank you, Mike," both of them said as they vanished.

XXXXXXX

"Okay. Are we sure we want to do this?" Leo asked.

"Yes. No more holding back, no matter who you end up fighting. But don't kill them of course, just enough to incapacitate them. We're all going together," Andros replied.

"Enemy vessel coming in range," DECA reported, "Incoming transmission."

"Let's see it," Leo said.

"Greetings Rangers. This is King Gasket, ruler of the Machine Empire, head of the Royal House of Gadgetry. I give you one chance. You know the odds you face. Surrender and you won't be harmed," Gasket gestured around him and showed the Rangers that he, Archarina, Zedd, Rita, Divatox, Astronema, and Vinjix's four subordinates were all prepared for battle.

"We will give you the same chance. Return our friends and surrender your army," Leo counteroffered.

"It seems that only one of our groups will be leaving this forsaken planet alive then. Make your preparations. We already did and will be on your doorstep in minutes unless you stop us," the transmission ended.

"This is the final battle," Andros said, "Let's go and save the galaxy!"

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed. As Andros said, the final battle has begun. I promise the next chapter will be action packed. What will happen to Mike? How does Steelheart fit into Vinjix's plans however? The answer to those will be in the next chapter and the chapter after respectively.)


	17. Chapter 16: A New Hero Arises

Chapter 16—A new Hero Arises

Disclaimer: I neither own Power Rangers or its characters)

(A/N: Well the countdown has begun. I predict that this will round out into a 20 chapter story, tops. As always, thanks for all the support and reviews up to this point and I hope that said support will continue. I hope you will enjoy this action-packed chapter!)

The Machine flagship finally descended and landed on the barren nameless planet. Its main door opened and an army of 100 cogs emerged followed by Gasket, Archarina, Zedd, Rita, Divatox, Astronema, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon, and Steelon. The ten leaders of the Machine Empire and their cog soldiers marched towards their goal, the Astro Megaship Mark II.

"At last, my love, victory will be ours," Archarina said.

"As well it should be," Gasket replied, "And all our generals will share in our victory."

"Even Vinjix?" Gerrok asked.

"Of course. He was key in getting us this far," Gasket said, "He only remained because he chose to."

"The Rangers approach," Astronema said pointing to the distant rise.

XXX

All of the Space and Galaxy Rangers, minus Zhane, looked down from the rise.

"Not counting the huge number of cogs, there's one for each of us," Leo said.

"Rangers ready?" Andros asked. All of the Rangers went into an attack posture.

"Ready!"

"Let's Rocket!"

"Go Galactic!" With those command phrases, all of the Rangers morphed into their suits and were battle ready.

"Everyone pick a partner and get ready to dance!" Leo ordered.

"I've got Tezzla," Maya said, drawing her Transdagger.

"I'll take Gerrok," Damon offered, drawing his Quasar Launcher.

"I can handle Steelon," TJ said, drawing his Astro Blaster

"I owe Automon a rematch," Leo said, drawing his Quasar Sabre.

"I should be the one to fight Karone," Kendrix said sadly, drawing her Quasar Launcher.

"Rita'll be my problem then," Cassie replied, drawing her Satellite Stunner.

"And Zedd will be mine," Carlos replied, drawing his Lunar Lance.

"I'll deal with Divatox," Kai said, drawing his Transdagger.

"That just leaves the Queen and King for us," Ashley noted to Andros, drawing her Star Slinger, "Are you ready, Andros?"

"You bet," Andros said, drawing his Spiral Sabre and using his free hand to give Ashley's a loving squeeze. "Here they come."

King Gasket approached closer to the Rangers, "Enemies of the Machine Empire, today you will fall!" he declared.

"The galaxy will never have to face your tyranny again!" Andros replied.

"Take no prisoners!" Queen Archarina ordered.

"Charge!" Leo said. Soon both sides rushed at each other. The cogs in the front line fired their eye lasers at the Rangers but they leapt over and Damon, TJ Kendrix, Cassie, and Ashley returned fire, destroying that group of enemies. Then Maya, Leo, Carlos, Kai, and Andros rushed into another group, fighting weapon to weapon against the cogs' shortspears. After only a few seconds, the Ranger made short work of that group. Then the Rangers separated and fought their way past several more cogs to the opponents they declared.

XXX

"Back for more, Ranger?" Automon mocked.

"Yeah, last time you ran off just when I was winning," Leo replied. He slashed at the android with his Quasar Saber who blocked with his own blade. A small group of cogs assisted Automon by attacking with their shortspears. Leo dodged a few but some stabs made their marks and Automon took advantage and slashed at the Red Galaxy Ranger.

"You won't win this time, Ranger," Automon mocked as he pressed his attack. Leo continued to parry and find moments to make counter strikes but the fight was far from over.

XXX

Maya opened her Transdagger into the twin Delta Daggers. Tezzla crossed her own daggers and fired a blast at the Yellow Galaxy Ranger. Maya ducked and rolled closer to her enemy, then sprang back up, slashing at the android.

"Sorry Tezzla, you won't get me this time!" Maya said. Tezzla backed off a bit and a small group of cogs approached Maya and began to attack her. She parried and dodged a few attacks but the distraction bought Tezzla precious time to go on the offensive. She slashed at the Yellow Galaxy Ranger who blocked, but was disarmed in the process. Tezzla laughed as she continued her attack, slashing and blasting Maya over and over.

XXX

Gerrok charged at Damon who had his Quasar Launcher in staff mode. The android tried to disarm the Green Galaxy Ranger, but he swung his weapon too fast and managed to connect with his enemy with a blow to the head.

"You won't win that easily!" Damon said.

"Nor will you, Ranger," Gerrok replied. The squad of cogs that was with him attacked Damon with their eye lasers. He jumped a few but while he was airborne, some of the blasts hit him in the chest and Gerrok jumped up and used his large grappler claw to grab his opponent.

"Now that I have you, you will be defeated!" Gerrok declared as he used his weapon to hold the Green Galaxy Ranger helpless as he lifted him into the air and his weapon spun him around and around and sent surges of energy through his body. Carlos flailed helplessly in his enemy's attack.

XXX

TJ fired his Astro Blaster into a group of cogs. He dropped the ones he was targeting, then Steelon fired back from behind them at the Blue Space Ranger who took a blast to the chest.

"Hiding behind your troops, that's low, even for someone like you!" TJ said, getting up and ready to counterattack.

"If low works, there's no reason not to use it!" Steelon replied, resuming fire. TJ dodged a few blasts, then moved his Astro Blaster to his left hand and drew his Astro Axe. He used the bladed weapon to deflect Steelon's blaster fire, then retuned fire with his Astro Blaster. Steelon took a few shots but continued his attack. His next shot disarmed TJ of his axe then a few more cogs came from behind Steelon and shot at the Blue Space Ranger, knocking him to the ground.

"Now you are at my mercy…too bad I don't have any!" Steelon said, pointing his blaster at TJ's head.

XXX

"Before we begin this, Karone, I'm sorry for what I have to do," Kendrix said. She rushed her friend with her Quasar Launcher in staff mode. Astronema blocked with her own staff.

"You'll never defeat me, you're too soft!" Astronema pushed back the Pink Galaxy Ranger.

"The time for being soft is over!" Kendrix dug her feet into the ground and pushed Astronema back, then swung her Quasar Launcher around her body and rammed it into Astronema's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Kendrix entered into an attack posture, with no sign of backing off, "Still think I'm soft?" Kendrix called out.

"By the time I'm done with you, I will be!" Astronema replied. A squadron of cogs surrounded the Pink Galaxy Ranger and attacked with their shortspears and eye lasers. Kendrix fell and used her Quasar Launcher like a cane to hold herself steady, "See now, 'old friend,' it's over! You never stood a chance!" Astronema said as Karone looked up at her, breathing heavily from exhaustion

XXX

Rita was cackling at Cassie while using her staff to fire red lightning bolts at her.

"Rita, you are one crazy witch," Cassie began, "And even though it's not your fault, I'm taking you down!" She fired her Satellite Stunner at Rita and the pink energy rings hit her in the wrist, making her drop her staff. Cassie moved in for a close range assault against the witch. After several punches and kicks, Rita was on the defensive.

"This dress makes it impossible to fight!" Rita complained to herself.

"Too bad for you," Cassie replied, punching her again. Several cogs reached the Pink Space Ranger and pried her off of Rita and threw her to the ground. Then Rita recovered her staff and zapped Cassie with red lightning, then began to levitate herself above her.

"Now the playing field is even!" Rita said, continuously zapping Cassie who could only scream in pain.

XXX

Carlos rushed at Zedd with his Lunar Lance and it clashed against Zedd's staff.

"You're pretty good, Ranger," Zedd said, then white lightning sparked from his staff, forcing the Black Space Ranger back, "but not good enough!"

"This fight's just started!" Carlos replied. He moved back in closer to Zedd and when he tried to use his lightning again, Carlos used his Lunar Lance to grapple Zedd's staff, pointing it away from him and the lightning discharged harmlessly into the air. Then Carlos jumped up and kicked Zedd, knocking him off balance. Zedd deliberately dropped his staff and entered into a fighting pose. He charged at the Black Space Ranger with a strong punch. Carlos was knocked into a squad of cogs who grabbed him.

"Oh I'm really going to enjoy this!" Zedd said, who punched at the Black Space Ranger over and over again. Carlos could only grunt as he was barely struggling against the cogs' grip on him and Zedd's punches were taking a toll on him.

XXX

Kai opened his Transdagger into the Cosmo Claw. He used it to grapple the first cog that came at him and tossed it at the rest of the squadron. Divatox lashed her tongue at the Blue Galaxy Ranger in an attempt to disarm him, but Kai moved his Cosmo Claw just in time and slashed back at Divatox's tongue, forcing her to recoil it in pain.

"You'll have to do better than that to stop me!" Kai said running closer to his opponent, his weapon pointing directly at her. Divatox got in a fighting posture, attempting to counter the Blue Galaxy Ranger's assault. Kai scratched her a few times, but then Divatox unleashed her tongue again and wrapped it around Kai's feet, tripping him.

"Did you know that the tongue is one of the strongest muscles in the body?" Divatox smirked and flung Kai in the air and slammed him down to the ground. Kai dropped his weapon. As he tried to reach for it, Divatox repeated the process, flinging him into the air and slamming him into the ground over and over, the Blue Galaxy Ranger helpless before this assault.

XXX

Alpha was observing the battle from the main screen on the bridge of the Megaship. "The Rangers are in serious trouble!" he said, "I hope Andros and Ashley can defeat the King and Queen…" then the doors to the bridge opened.

"How are the Rangers faring, Alpha?" The little robot turned around and saw Mike with a serious expression on his face.

"Mike! What are you doing here? You should still be in stasis!"

"The Rangers are in trouble, aren't they?" Mike asked.

"Well…yes…but…we shouldn't lose hope," Alpha replied.

"I'm going in."

"You're in no shape to fight!" Alpha protested, but Mike turned to leave and as he walked out, Alpha noticed three completely different shadows, all leading from his body.

"You're right Alpha," Mike said, but his voice changed. It sounded like three people speaking at once, "One shouldn't lose hope in the middle of the battle. Please continue to keep an eye on the battlefield." With that Mike actually vanished away, leaving a very confused Alpha…

XXX

King Gasket and Queen Archarina attacked Andros and Ashley together. Archarina shot her arrow at Andros who deflected it towards Gasket with his Spiral Saber. Gasket deflected it towards Ashley with his own sword and the Yellow Space Ranger shot and destroyed it with her Star Slinger. The explosion provided a distraction where Gasket charged and slashed at Ashley, forcing her down to the ground. Angered, Andros charged at the Machine King. Archarina tried to shoot him, but Andros deflected her arrow back at her with his Spiral Saber. The Machine Queen dodged it but got another arrow ready. Andros rammed into Gasket, knocking him back. Then Andros helped Ashley to her feet.

"Are you hurt?" Andros asked, worried for his girlfriend.

"Just my pride," Ashley replied, "Behind you!" Ashley's warning came just in time as Gasket came at him with his sword. Andros parried and lunged back. Ashely opened fire at Archarina to prevent her from attacking again.

"You cannot win Ranger," the Machine Queen said arrogantly, "Your friends are already falling before our forces!" she fired another arrow at Ashley, but the Yellow Space Ranger's counterattack destroyed the arrow, causing another minor explosion in which they charged at each other and tried to fight hand to hand.

"This fight is not over yet!" Andros said, slashing at Gasket, "Once I take you down, your Empire will follow."

"Even if I fall, as long as even one cog survives, the Machine Empire will live on!" Gasket replied, parrying the Red Space Ranger's attack, "It is time to show you what I'm _truly_ capable of!" Gasket pushed back Andros with incredible force, "I'm not the Machine King for nothing! I have ten times your level of strength!" Gasket slashed at the Red Space Ranger's wrist, knocking his weapon out of his hand and injuring his wrist. Then Gasket kicked him in the stomack, making him fly through the air and crash to the rocky ground, rolling in the dirt. He was struggling to get back on his feet, but was falling under his own weight.

"Andros!" Ashley cried in worry seeing her boyfriend in such bad shape.

"Worry about yourself!" Archarina told her, kicking her back and then drawing another arrow, pulling it back with all of her machine strength. When she released it, it had extra force behind it and the Yellow Space Ranger was slammed far enough for her to fall next to Andros. The two Rangers reached out towards each other with all their effort.

"Isn't this touching my dear?" Gasket asked.

"Yes it is. Shall we destroy them together, it will be so romantic," Archarina replied. She drew another arrow and Gasket had his sword pointed at them. Andros and Ashley finally grasped each other's hands and looked at their enemies, expressions of real fear of losing their lives hidden beneath their helmets.

"No! How about I destroy you!" A trio of voices shouted. The Machine King and Queen looked and floating down towards them was a strange figure. Andros and Ashley looked up saw the silhouette of Leo's brother, Mike, as the Magna Defender, but he was different than they remembered him. The basic shape of the warrior's armor was the same as the Magna Defender, but there were significant differences. Where the interior of Magna Defender's cape was originally red, his cape had a dark green interior. Where Magna Defender's armor was originally all black, this time a green grid-like pattern was added. The face plate of the armor didn't have the visor and the smooth plate over the lips either. Instead that was replaced with a black face with red eyes. He also wielded two swords instead of one.

"And just who or what are you?" Gasket demanded.

"The one who will free those you have taken and bring your Empire to its knees!" the warrior replied, getting into a fighting stance, "Call me…Magna Ecliptor!"

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this one. Please leave me your reviews. I really like knowing whether or not people enjoy my writing. Next chapter, this new hero gets to kick butt and take names, but don't think the other Rangers will be pushovers at this point, they'll strike back with a vengeance as well. Also what has become of Zhane, Vinjix, and Steelheart?)


	18. Chapter 17 Magna Ecliptor

Chapter 17—Magna Ecliptor

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or it's characters, but the idea of Magna Ecliptor and the original villain Steelheart is mine.)

(A/N: Well I have good news. I completed my rough draft of this story a few days ago, so it won't take me long now to type up the final draft and complete this story. I'm so sorry to those that have been waiting for the past 3 months, but I promise that you won't have to wait so long for the remainder of this story. I hope everyone enjoys this action-packed chapter and please leave me your reviews.)

"Magna Ecliptor huh?" King Gasket said, "Never heard of you, but we'll make short work of you as we did the Rangers!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I have no time for idle chatter." _"I need to take care of this in 300 seconds, 100 for each soul that is giving me this power. That means five minutes in all." _ In a flash, the mysterious warrior teleported from his vantage point, then reappeared behind Gasket and Archarina and used one sword on each of them to disarm their weapons.

"Ah! How dare you!" Archarina said as her bow fell away.

"You don't know what I'm capable of!" He teleported again and appeared by Leo who was still fighting on the defensive.

"Mike? Is that you?" Leo asked, still fighting Automon.

"Cogs, destroy the interloper!" Automon ordered. The cogs that were on Leo turned their attention to Magna Ecliptor. He transformed the smaller of his two swords into a blaster and shot at the enemies, dropping them quickly.

"I trust you can handle the rest, brother," Magna Ecliptor said before vanishing again. He reappeared near where Rita was holding Cassie, then took a shot at her arm, making her drop her staff and the Pink Space Ranger.

"I was doing so well, now I have a headache!" Rita snarled as Cassie recovered her weapon. She also drew her Astro Blaster and fired two blasts at the witch.

"I'm your opponent!" Cassie said, nodding her thanks to Magna Ecliptor as he teleported again.

He reemerged in midair, letting out a battle cry as he fired on the cogs that were attacking TJ, dropping them quickly. He then switched his blaster back into a sword and attacked Steelon with both his blades until he too was disarmed. TJ looked uop at Magna Ecliptor, "What the heck?" he wondered.

"I'm here to help," he said simply before teleporting again.

Maya was being slashed at by Tezzla's twin daggers and she was kicked to the ground. Then Magna Ecliptor appeared in between Maya and Tezzla. He counter attacked the android with his two swords until her cogs attempted to assist her. He began to cut them down one by one until they were all destroyed.

"Mike? Boy am I glad to see you," Maya said, getting up and retrieving her weapons. She moved in on Tezzla. Seeing that the Yellow Galaxy Ranger could handle herself now, Magna Ecliptor teleported again.

Carlos fell to the ground at Zedd's attack. He retrieved his staff and began to fire his lightning at the Black Space Ranger who grunted in pain as Zedd laughed evilly, "Is this _all_ the Rangers are capable of?"

"No it's not!" Magna Ecliptor replied, attacking Zedd from above with his two swords, disarming him again. Carlos got up, seeing Magna Ecliptor attacking Zedd's cogs. Once they were destroyed, Magna Ecliptor handed Carlos his weapon back.

"Thanks man," Carlos said as Magna Ecliptor vanished.

Kai was still being tossed like a rag doll by Divatox's tongue, her cogs surrounding and protecting her. Magna Ecliptor appeared and switched his short sword to a blaster again and fired on Divatox's tongue, forcing her to drop the Blue Galaxy Ranger. Her cogs rushed at Magna Ecliptor who fired on them as well.

"I was winning until you showed up!" Divatox said furiously. Kai retrieved his weapons and got back on his feet.

"Did you forget about me?" Kai moved slowly towards his opponent with his Cosmo Claw and Quasar Saber. Magna Ecliptor finished the last of Divatox's cogs and looked back at Kai, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy, go help the others," Kai said. Magna Ecliptor vanished again.

Damon was still caught in Gerrok's grappler claw. The android lifted the Green Galaxy Ranger into the air and his weapon extended even further up. It started to spin around rapidly and electricity surged thorugh the weapon. Gerrok then threw Damon to the ground far from his weapon. Magna Ecliptor appeared again and proceeded to fire on Gerrok's cogs. Once they were destroyed, Gerrok charged at the newcomer. Magna Ecliptor switched his blaster back into a sword and proceeded to fight off the android. He blocked and then kicked Gerrok away, "Damon are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the assist," the Green Galaxy Ranger replied, "Mike? Glad you're back!" He retrieved his Quasar Launcher and put it into bazooka mode. He ducked on the ground and fired on Gerrok.

"What!" he said surprisingly as the impact hit him full on.

"I leave it to you," Magna Ecliptor said and teleported again.

Astronema grinned seeing Kendrix on the ground as her cogs surrounded her, "I'll deliever the finishing blow myself!" she said, readying her spear-staff and was about to strike when Magna Ecliptor appeared and blocked it with his swords.

"My princess, you don't want this," he said.

"Ecliptor? You're supposed to be dead!" Astronema said in surprise.

"I've come back long enough to help you one last time."

"Then you're here to help us destroy the Rangers?"

"No, I'm here to save your from yourself," Astronema assumed a fighting posture and attacked Magna Ecliptor, "Remember who you really are," he pleaded as he blocked Astronema's attack.

"It's no use," Kendrix told him, "the only way to help her is to reverse the process using the machine that turned her in the first place!"

"Where is it?" Magna Ecliptor asked, countering Astronema's attack.

"On the Machine Flagship. Zhane's trapped there too. Help him if you can," Kendrix added.

"I'll do my best," Magna Ecliptor said before vanishing.

Kendrix switched her Quasar Launcher into bazooka mode and destroyed the remaining cogs, "It's just you and me now, Karone!" Kendrix said, switching her weapon back into staff mode again.

XXX

Magna Ecliptor teleported inside the Machine Flagship, _"I used up two of my minutes fighting earlier, I don't have much time left," _he thought to himself. A squadron of cogs were getting close to him. Magna Ecliptor switched his short sword into a blaster and fired on the soilders quickly before they could react. He then quickly ran down the corridor until he found a schematic of the ship at an intersection. Studying the ship's design, Magna Ecliptor figured out where the brig was, _"Only one minute left!"_ he thought as he teleported to the brig entrance where he overheard two enemies speaking.

"Now that we have you, Silver Ranger, and now that the rest of our forces have engaged your friends, victory will be ours," General Venjix gloated.

"And soon you will be cheering for our side after I am done with you," Steelheart added.

Magna Ecliptor peeked into the corner to assess the situation. Zhane was clamped to the wall, his morpher was on a pedestal just out of his reach as if their enemies were mocking the Silver Space Ranger even further. There was only a small squadron of cogs with them as well, "I better move now!" Magna Ecliptor rushed in and opened fire on the cogs, dropping them quickly.

"What?" Steelheart said in shock.

"Identify yourself," Venjix demanded.

"I am Magna Ecliptor," he switched his blaster into a sword which he pointed at Steelheart, "I assume you're the one responsible for changing Karone and the others."

"Yes. What will you do about it," Steelheart replied.

"Destroy you," Magna Ecliptor said simply. Then he rushed at the two machines. Steelheart had metallic tentacles for arms and he tried to wrap them around Magna Ecliptor, he only got one arm though. Venjix shot out his grappler and it wrapped around Magna Ecliptor's other arm.

"We'll rip you apart!" Venjix said and both enemies pulled in opposite directions. Magna Ecliptor released each of his swords and grabbed both Steelheart's and Venjix's weapons and tried to twist one of them into the other. Steelheart released him and Magna Ecliptor reached for one of his swords and threw it at the console by Zhane. Sparks flew and the power to his bonds was gone. Zhane pushed off the restraints and got to his feet. He saw that Venjix had thrown Magna Ecliptor to the ground as he demorphed from running out of time.

"Mike? Thanks for getting me free," he rushed to his morpher and grabbed it.

"Let's Rocket!" Zhane inputted the code 2580 and the morpher replied, "MEGA!" as he morphed once again into the Silver Space Ranger. He drew his Super Silverizer and opened fire on Venjix.

"Curse you Ranger!" Venjix said, resetting his weapon.

"Mike! What happened? Can you morph again?" Zhane asked, firing on Steelheart next.

"Sorry Zhane, that was a one-time deal. Those powers are gone now."

"Stay behind me then," Zhane ordered. The two enemies were approaching them.

"We are among the strongest warriors of the Machine Empire. You won't be able to defeat both of us!" Steelheart bragged. He unleashed a metatllic tentacle to try and disarm the Silver Space Ranger, but he ducked and fired on him again. He then switched his Super Silverizer to sword mode and charged it up until the blade was glowing blue.

"Once you are gone, Karone will be back to normal!" Zhane slashed at Steelheart knocking him back. The Machine was staggered but not defeated. Just then Venjix unleashed his grappling hook at Zhane, grabbing Zhane's weapon and pulling him back. He sent a surge of electricity through it, forcing the Silver Space Ranger to his knees as Steelheart got back on his feet.

"Thank you general," Steelheart said, "Now let us dispose of this Ranger."

XXX

Once all the cogs were disposed of, the Space and Galaxy Rangers found their second wind.

"Do you honestly think that your new friend's timely assistance made a difference?" King Gasket said, "He isn't around anymore," he recovered his sword.

"Don't worry, now that you can't overwhelm us with shear numbers, we won't need any extra help," Andros replied, he drew his Astro Blaster in his uninjured hand and fired continuously at the Machine King. Gasket deflected the blasts but then a shout came.

"Andros! Here!" Ashley called out, throwing the Red Space Ranger his Spiral Saber.

"Thanks Ashley," he said as he caught his weapon. He had to leap back to avoid Gasket's counterattack. Then he attached the Spiral Saber to his Astro Blaster, "Try this!" the Red Space Ranger fired a much more powerful blast at the Machine King, who blocked it, but couldn't deflect it as it was forcing him back.

"No my love!" Archarina said worriedly. She fired her arrow at Andros but Ashley deflected it with her combined Star Slinger/Astro Blaster.

"Hope you didn't forget about me!" Ashley called to the Machine Queen. The Yellow Space Ranger then fired a powered blast at her, knocking her towards her husband.

"Everyone try to get them all in one place!" Andros ordered.

Maya was on the offensive against Tezzla. The android crossed her blades to fire an energy bolt at the Yellow Galaxy Ranger, but she ducked under and running like the wolf her Galactabeast was based on, got even closer to her opponent and unleashed a barrage of slashes from her Delta Daggers. Tezzla was down and Maya kicked her, knocking the android towards her master.

XXX

Zedd was about to retrieve his staff, but Carlos was faster. He knocked Zedd back with his Lunar Lance, preventing him from retrieving his weapon. He then spun and slashed at the staff with the crescent blade part of his weapon, destroying it, but causing it to turn back into a snake.

"Sorry no staff for you today!" Carlos said.

"Care to fight unarmed as well?" Zedd challenged, appealing to the Black Space Ranger's sense of fairness and honor. Carlos stuck his weapon in the ground.

"Fine, just to let you know, I was trained by one of the best!" He began to unleash a series of punches and kicks that Zedd could only keep up with at first. Carlos weakened him and Zedd's last ditch leap towards the Black Space Ranger resulted him him being caught and thrown back towards the others.

XXX

Astronema resumed her assault against Kendrix, her spear-staff being even with Kendrix's Quasar Launcher, "I'm sure you finally realize that there is no Karone left!" Astronema sneered.

"And I'll never lose hope that we'll get her back!" Kendrix replied. She pushed hard against her opponent who blocked with her own weapon. They pushed back with equal force and then spun their weapons out of each others' hands. Astronema went to retrieve hers but the Pink Galaxy Ranger was faster, drawing her Transdagger and changing it to her Beta Bow, she fired it at Astronema's weapon, destroying it completely.

"How dare you!" Astronema yelled and charged at Kendrix who dropped her Beta Bow and drew her Quasar Saber. She moved just to the side and slashed as Astronema got close, forcing her down on one knee.

"Karone, I'm truly sorry but…Quasar Saber Power Up!" her blade charged with Pink energy and she slashed at Astronema, but just enough to knock her back into the piling villains.

XXX

Steelon went to retrieve his weapon and TJ did the same. As the android reached his blaster rifle, TJ combined his Astro Axe with his Astro Blaster.

"Only one of us will survive this next attack," the android said menacingly.

"That someone will be me!" TJ promised. The two combatants opened fire on each other and and spun and leaped away from each others' blasts, which had kicked up dust clouds. Then both fire steady beams at each other through the concealment and both hit their targets. However TJ was firing from a kneeling position and Steelon from a standing one. The Blue Space Ranger took a glancing shot in the shoulder but his enemy took his blast fully in the chest forcing him back. TJ then fired again, the blast causing Steelon to be knocked back to his allies.

XXX

Rita fired a bolt of red lighting at Cassie, "I've got you now, Pinky!" the witch cackled. The Pink Space Ranger fell but was able to combine her Satellite Stunner with her Astro Blaster.

"Eat this!" Cassie said as she fired her weapon. Rita fired her red lightning back and so far the energy rings from Cassie's weapons were holding back Rita's attack, but soon both energies were locked in a stalemate.

"It looks like it's science vs. sorcery," Rita said, "Your weapon will run out of energy before I run out of magic."

"That's what you think!" Cassie replied as she turned the setting on her weapon to maximum, her energy rings forced back and concentrated Rita's lightning and then both energies struck the witch with full force, knocking her into her husband.

XXX

Leo and Automon were still locked in their swordfight.

"This time we will settle who is the better swordsman," Automon said, slashing at the Red Galaxy Ranger with full force. Leo blocked with his Quasar Saber and the two were matched in strength, neither of them budging.

"You forgot Ranger, that I am a Machine," Automon said pressing Leo to his limits, "I am the stronger by my nature…or should I say technology."

"Then you shouldn't mind something to even the odds," Leo said. He activated his Transdagger, changed it to the Magna Talon and slashed at Automon's leg. The android jumped back and Leo assumed a two-weapon-style posture.

"Having and extra weapon wont' help you Ranger!" Automon said, charging his sword.

"Quasar Saber! Magna Talon! Power up!" Leo's weapons were charging with Red energy and the two swordsmen slashed at each other. Leo blocked Automon's strike with his Quasar Saber and countered with his Magna Talon. He followed with a strong kick, knocking the android farther away than slashing him again with his Quasar Saber, forcing him back into the other villains.

XXX

Kai was still recovering from being tossed by Divatox. The Blue Galaxy Ranger still had his weapon but was still disoriented which gave the pirate the advantage. She rushed towards Kai and began to pummel him.

"What's wrong? Feeling a little blue?" she laughed.

"That joke gets old real fast," Kai replied grunting as he got kicked down. Divatox tried to bring her foot down on Kai's chest but he raised his Cosmo Claw and she stepped right on it.

"Ahh!" Divatox screamed in pain as Kai got back on his feet.

"Time to finish this," Kai said, "Quasar Saber! Power Up!" His sword charged with Blue energy. Divatox unleashed her tongue but the Blue Galaxy Ranger slashed at it, sending a surge of power through her body. Then he rushed at the space pirate and slashed at her, sending her flying at the rest of the Machine generals.

XXX

Gerrok walked back slowly towards Damon who was still having a hard time getting up after the android's previous attack.

"IT looks like we're both weakened," Gerrok observed getting his claw weapon ready.

"Well surrender and I'll go easy on you," Damon offered.

"Humans are so weak with their offers of mercy to their enemies. Very illogical."

"You'll regret not taking me up on that offer," Damon replied. He loaded another charge into his Quasar Launcher.

"You won't get another shot off!" Gerrok charged and Damon fired again, making contact with the android and he sailed through the air, landing him in the pile of villains.

All of the Rangers approached their enemies, weapons still drawn.

"Had enough yet?" Leo asked.

"Heh, you won't destroy us with your precious Karone here," Gasket replied. All of the Machine Generals got to their feet, the humans standing in front of their masters.

"I'll handle this," Andros said, "Battlizer!" Andros's most powerful weapon appeared on his wrist.

"Heh, you wouldn't use that on your baby sister now would you?" Astronema smirked getting closer to her brother.

"Watch me!" The Red Space Ranger pressed the 01 button on his weapon. His fist charged with Red Energy and he punched Astronema aside, knocking her out.

"What!" Gasket was honestly surprised but there was no time to react as Andros hit the 02 button on his Battlizer and a powerful energy beam came from his fist that hit Gasket, knocking him down. Rita Zedd, and Divatox were about to attack the Red Space Ranger at once.

"Oh no you don't!" TJ said, gathering the Space Rangers together, "Quadroblaster!" All four of the rest of the Space Rangers combined their main weapons into a huge blaster rifle. Zedd kicked Andros away while Divatox lashed her tongue and tripped him to the ground and Rita fired a bolt of red lightning from her staff.

"Fire at half power!" TJ ordered. A huge orb of energy fired at the area around the three villains, it dispersed and sent surges of energy thorugh all of them, knocking them out. However Gerrok and his men were rushing at the Space Rangers.

"Lights of Orion activate!" The Galaxy Rangers were surrounded by a golden light that placed armor on the joints of their suits and over their lower left arms. The guards of their Quasar Sabers got larger as well.

"Lights of Orion! Full Power!" Each Galaxy Ranger became pure fire and coalesced into a large fireball that rushed at the group of androids. When the fireball exploded around the generals, they all fell to the ground and the fire ball dispersed back into five flames that reformed the Galaxy Rangers.

"We won't be…defeated…" Gerrok said struggling but unable to get back on his feet. The rest of his generals were just as bad off.

"No! This cannot be!" Gasket looked at his fallen warriors.

"We can still fight, my love," Archarina replied, trying to calm her husband down.

"It's because of you two that our friends have suffered so much. And it is only because your Empire threatens our galaxy," Andros said, "You can still surrender before the rest of your forces are destroyed."

"I am King Gasket, ruler fo the Machine Empire and head of the Royal House of Gadgetry! I will never surrender to humans!" he drew his sword and rushed towards the Red Space Ranger.

"And I am his queen!" Archarina drew her bow and charged her arrow. As the rulers of the Machine Empire attacked Andros, he hit the 03 button on the Battlizer, transforming him into the Red Battlized Ranger. His suit was covered in armor with wings and a screen in front of his head. He flew up just in time to avoid his enemies' attack.

"Locked on!" Andros said, targeting the king and queen with a missile on each of them.

"Try your best fool!" Gasket said enraged.

"Firing!" Two missiles fired towards their targets. Andros landed on the ground, confident he destroyed them in the explosion.

"So much for those two," Andros said, powering down his Battlizer.

"Th..think again…Ranger," The smoke cleared and Gasket was still alive, using his sword to help him back on his feet.

"There is…still…one last round…for us to fight. Let's see…how you deal…with this!" Archarina said, using her bow to help her to her feet. Both of them reached behind them and grabbed the growth grenades that Zedd gave them before the battle and pulled the smaller spheres from the larger ones and let them ignite. Soon they were the size of skyscrapers and fully recoverd from their injuries.

"Now Rangers, you will finally meet your doom!" Gasket announced.

(A/N: Wow things were looking up for the Rangers up until now. I'm pretty sure you can see what's coming next chapter…Megazord Battle! Also Zhane's battle with Venjix and Steelheart takes a surprising turn. I hope you look forward to it! Please leave me some reviews.)


	19. Chapter 18 Venjix's Ambition

Chapter 18—Venjix's Ambition

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or it's characters, but the original villain Steelheart is mine.)

(A/N: Well it's almost over everyone. I've been working on this fic on and off for the past two years and it's down to this and the epilogue. I hope you enjoy and leave me some reviews.)

The Space and Galaxy Rangers had to move fast in order to avoid being stepped on by King Gasket.

"Let's find cover," Andros said drawing his Astro Blaster, "Everyone go for their eyes!" He and the rest of the Space Rangers fired at Gasket's eyes while the Galaxy Rangers used their Quasar Launchers at Queen Archarina. The two rulers of the Machine Empire were blinded and they screamed in surprise.

"Karone and the others," Kendrix pointed to the unconscious forms of the human generals.

"We'll get them," Leo said, "Better call for the Megaship," he suggested to Andros.

"Right," Andros replied. The Galaxy Rangers ran and found the people they needed to rescue. Kendrix grabbed Astronema, Kai took Divatox, Maya took Rita, and Damon picked up Zedd.

"Let's hurry!" Leo said.

"Going somewhere Rangers?" Gerrok said, him and the rest of the generals go to their feet, "Quadrafighters launch!" he called and the green, blue, and yellow Quadrafighters arrived. The four generals leapt onto their craft.

"We have to find cover!" Kai said.

"There's a cave over there," Damon pointed.

"Let's run!" Leo said. The five Galaxy Rangers began to flee away from Gerrok and the others.

XXX

"Alpha, It's time to test those modifications we made to the Galaxy Rangers' shuttle," Andros informed the robot.

"Right. The Astro Megazord should be functional, but we need the room in outer space to transform it," Alpha replied.

"Where are you Rangers?" Gasket demanded, recovering his eyesight.

"Over there, my love," Queen Archarina pointed, "Gerrok is chasing down the Galaxy Rangers."

"The Space Rangers are there. Let Gerrok have his fun. We need to teach the Red Space Ranger not to trifle with us!" He pointed his sword at the Space Rangers. Archarina drew and arrow and fired at them, however flashed of blue laser beams intercepted the attack.

"What?" Archarina said. Looking again, they say the Astro Megaship hovering just behind a ridge.

"Go Alpha!" Carlos cheered.

From withing the Megaship, Alpha was sitting in the command chair, "DECA, lay down some cover fire so the Rangers can get on board."

"Acknowledged," the computer replied. The two giants tried to rush at the Rangers but were shot by the megalasers. They took several direct hits before pulling back.

"Gasket to all remaining ships in orbit, prepare a bombardment on their location," the Machine King ordered.

"Understood," a cog replied. It directed the remaining five gear ships in orbit to reposition themselves in an orbit right above the battlefield.

The Space Rangers boarded the Astro Megaship and reached the bridge. They all took their positions.

"Nice save, Alpha," Andros commented, "Can we achieve orbit?"

"Attention enemy ships approaching this location," DECA reported.

"Where?" TJ asked. A diagram of the planet and the positions of the enemy ships relative to the location of the Megaship appeared on the screen.

"This isn't good," Ashley said noting all five Machine ships in orbit above their position.

"Warning! Incoming fire!" DECA reported.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Andros ordered. TJ rolled the ship out of the way just in time.

"There's more coming!" Cassie said.

"Hang on everyone," TJ said, moving the ship quickly over the ridge and trying to gain altitude.

Gasket and Archarine looked on and laughed, "They'll never escape now!" Gasket pronounced.

XXX

Zhane was still on his knees from Venjix's attack. Just as Steelheart was about to deliver the finishing blow, Venjix's communicator went off.

"This is Gerrok. We have the Galaxy Rangers cornered and King Gasket ordered an orbital bombardment of the Space Rangers. They used Zedd's devices to make themselves grow," he reported, "Victory will soon be ours as you had planned."

"No!" Zhane took the opportunity of the distraction and slashed his way free of Venjix's weapon. He rushed to Mike.

"We've got to finish this quickly. The others are in serious trouble," Zhane told him, "Go find my Galaxy Glider. It's in the Quadrafighter bay. I _have_ to take out these two," he said. Mike nodded and ran out of the room.

"Don't even try to escape!" Steelheart fired at Mike but Zhane blocked the attack with his body.

"I'm the one you need to worry about," the Silver Space Ranger said, assuming a fighting posture.

"Venjix to bridge, let's go into orbit," he ordered. If he had lips, he would have smirked, "Things are finally going my way."

XXX

The Galaxy Rangers had moved deep into the cavern they had found.

"How far in are we?" Leo asked, himself and the others out of breath.

"I'd say 500 meters," Kai estimated. Then they felt some shaking.

"Must be Gerrok and the others trying to scare us out," Maya thought out loud.

"Don't worry. This cave seems pretty stable. Let's put them down," Kendrix suggested. The Rangers placed down the people they've captured yet worked so hard to save.

"Now let's go out to help the others," Damon said, "If you think it's safe to leave Karone and the others here." Kendrix nodded. Then they all rushed out towards the cave entrance, the vibrations from the attacks getting stronger as they approached the cave mouth.

"We have to get out of here! It looks like they're trying to seal us in!" Kai concluded.

XXX

The Astro Megaship had climbed to a few hundred feet but TJ was too busy dodging orbital attacks to try to climb any higher. Occasionally the Rangers got off a few pot shots at Gasket and Archarina but they were able to dodge them. Archarina fired an arrow which hit the hull.

"We need to do something, I can't keep this up forever!" TJ said.

"Where are Leo and the others?" Andros asked.

"DECA scan for either the Space Rangers or other enemies," Cassie ordered.

"Four Quadrafighters have surrounded and are firing at a cave to the west. The Machine Flagship is ascending," the computer reported.

"New Plan. Get those Quadrafighters off of the Galaxy Rangers' case," Andros said.

"You've got it," TJ said. He flew the Astro Megaship towards the cave and had to dodge several orbital attacks as well as Archarina's.

"Can you target them?" Andros asked.

"Got them…and firing!" Ashley said, pressing the fire controls at the four Quadrafighters surprising the four generals.

"Pull up! Pull up!" Gerrok ordered. The four Quadrafighters pulled away from the cave after receiving the barrage. Leo and the other Galaxy Rangers emerged from the cave.

"They did it!" Maya cheered.

"It's not over yet! Look," Kendrix pointed and showed that enemy fire was coming from space, preventing the Astro Megaship from ascending further along with Gasket and Archarina at the sidelines loving the show.

"They must be getting attacked from orbit," Kai concluded.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's take out their ships!" Damon said.

"Galactabeasts arise!" All five of the Galaxy Rangers called. After a moment nothing seemed to happen.

"Did they hear our call?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Maya answered, "Right now they're at where they're most needed," she pointed at the sky.

XXX

"Continue the attack," a cog ordered his comrades.

"Unknown objects approaching rapidly!" another reported.

"What?" Before they could react, they saw the five Galactabeasts approaching them. The Red Lion was approaching their specific ship, breathing fire at it as it got closer.

"Foolish organic lifeform," the cog said, "Our ships are highly heat resistant."

"Outer hull temperature is rising beyond tolerance!" a cog reported.

"Impossible!" was the cog's last thought as the claws of the Red Lion rended the ship apart with it's claws. The Green Condor had flown at another ship while the Blue Gorilla had landed on another. The Blue Gorilla had punched it, sending it flying and the Green Condor grabbed the one he was near and flung it at the one the Blue Gorilla had tossed, causing them to crash into each other and explode. The Yellow Wolf had bit her way through another Machine ship, ripping it open with its teeth, then crunched its power core between the teeth. She leapt away as it exploded. The Pink Wildcat had pounced her way on the last orbiting ship, rapidly scratching her way through its hull until she found the power core which she ripped out. She jumped away as the last ship exploded. The five Galactabeasts began to descend towards the planet.

XXX

"Enemy ships destroyed," DECA reported, "by five unknown objects that are rapidly approaching our position. Screen on," DECA activated the viewer which showed the Galactabeasts' approach.

"Leo! Thanks for the save!" Andros called into his communicator.

"Just returning the favor, form the Astro Megazord, we'll keep Gasket and Archarina busy!" Leo replied back.

XXX

"The bombardment stopped?" Gasket said confused, "What happened?"

"The Rangers' ship is ascending!" Archarina aimed an arrow above but all of a sudden she noticed the Galactabeasts, "Look out my love!" she was pounced on by Pink Wildcat and Yellow Wolf.

"What are they?" Gasket said in surprise as he was lifted into the air by Green Condor, then dropped and punched in midair by Blue Gorilla. Those four Galactabeasts pulled away as Red Lion sent a stream of fire at both of them.

"They're the Galactabeasts Gasket!" Maya said.

"And your worst nightmare!" Damon added.

"Prepare for your empire's fall," Kai warned.

"You will never threaten the galaxy again!" Kendrix said.

"We'll see how you well you'll do against this galaxy's ultimate defenders!" Leo said, all five Galaxy Rangers leaping on their Galactabeasts with their Transdaggers ready, "Zord Transform!" The outer skin of the Galactabeasts seemed to shed away, revealing metallic versions of themselves underneath, the Galactazords. The Galaxy Rangers jumped into their cockpits.

"Galaxy Megazord formation!" Leo ordered. The Red Lion formed the head and body, the Pink Wildcat and Yellow Wolf formed the arms and the Blue Gorilla formed the legs. They all came together with the Green Condor as a weapon on the back, forming the Galaxy Megazord.

"I'll take care of this eyesore!" Archarina drew her bow back.

"Condor Missile Mode!" Damon ordered. The Galaxy Megazord pulled out the Green Condor and held it like a crossbow. Archarina and Damon fired at once, the Condor Missile and Archarina's arrow exploded on inpact.

"Let's see how you handle a little swordplay!" Gasket charged at the Galaxy Megazord with his sword and knocked the Condor out of its hands. Archarina had changed her bow into a sword and joined her husband's attack.

XXX

The Astro Megaship had achieved orbit and opened up its bay launching the modified shuttle. The Megaship had opened up further and transformed into the Astro Megazord's main body while the shuttle flew back around and formed its head.

"Astro Megazord Mark II ready!" The Space Rangers announced. They then descended back through the atmosphere shield out. They saw that the Galaxy Megazord was in trouble.

"Astro Megazord Blaster!" Andros called out. A huge blaster rifle appeared in the Astro Megazord's right hand and the Space Rangers opened fire on Gasket and Archarina.

"Thanks guys!" Leo said as Gasket and Archarina backed off. The Astro Megazord landed right next to the Galaxy Megazord.

"Let's switch to the Astro Megazord Saber!" TJ suggested.

"Good idea," Andros replied and after hitting a few controls, the Astro Megazord Saber replaced the blaster.

"Two on two huh? This still won't help you Rangers!" Gasket said, charging the Astro Megazord while Archarina attacked the Galaxy Megazord.

"Galaxy Megazord Saber!" Leo called just in tim to parry the Machine Queen's attack. The battle was being watched by Gerrok and his generals on their Quadrafighters.

"General Venjix, King Gasket and Queen Archarina have engaged the Megazords and it appears as though your ship is the only one left," Gerrok reported.

"What!?" Venjix said dodging Zhane's slash. Steelheart moved in to grapple with the Silver Space Ranger.

"Then you know what time has come," Venjix replied.

"Yes General," Gerrok replied.

"I have the Silver Ranger! But I can't hold him for long!" Steelheart said. Venjix turned his grappler and sprang it out at his ally.

"What are you doing?" Steelheart was surprised and Zhane kicked his way free.

"The Machine Empire is for _Machines!"_ Venjix sent a surge of electricity through his grappler at Steelheart, "Not for the humans that created you!"

"Traitor!" Steelheart attacked back in rage with an energy bolt, sending Venjix back a few feet. Steelheart got out of the grappler cable and began to pummel the android. Zhane looked on, confused at first, but then fired at Steelheart.

"Venjix we want the same thing. If we destroy him, there will be no humans in your Empire," he suggested.

"Very well. A _temporary_ truce appears to be in order, as much as that disgusts me," Venjix spat.

XXX

The Machine King and Queen combined their energies through their swords, sending a blast at both Megazords then rushed in for a close range attack. The Rangers were able to parry most of their slashes, but the more that got through, the further back they had to retreat until they were kicked to the ground.

"Victory is ours!" Gasket said, then he heard the Quadrafighters coming from behind him, "Good. Come to witness our moment of triumph?"

"Not exactly," Gerrok said.

"You have betrayed your father and the ideals of his Empire," Steelon said.

"Our forces are decimated!" Automon added.

"And it's _your_ responsibility!" Tezzla finished.

"What are you fools planning?" Archarina asked.

"Open fire!" Gerrok ordered. All four Quadrafighters launched all their missiles at their king and queen, knocking them aside, "Time to go!" Gerrok, Steelon, Automon, and Tezzla all teleported off of their Quadrafighters and set them to self-destruct as they crashed into Gasket and Archarina. The Megazords got back on their feet, the Rangers looking to see what happened to their opponents.

"Those traitors will pay!" Gasket bellowed, emerging from the smoke, injured slightly.

"But they're escaping!" Archarina pointed at their ascending flagship.

"What was that about?" Leo wondered.

"I don't know, but it's our chance to finish this!" Andros replied. The Astro Megazrod charged at Archarina taking her by surprise. Now it was _her _turn to be on the defensive as the Rangers pressed on their sword attack.

"My love! Help me!" Archarina said desperately.

"No you don't!" Leo said having the Galaxy Megazord block the Machine King's path, engaging him in a swordfight of his own.

"Archarina, your evil ends here!" Andros said, "Astro Megazord Saber! Power up!" The Astro Megazord Saber charged up with energy until it glowed yellow, then it delivered a powerful slash, sending all of that energy at the Machine Queen.

"My love! Archarina cried out in shock as she exploded into a fireball.

"Archarina!! Rangers! I will have your heads for this!" Gasket attacked the Galaxy Megazord with a renewed vengeance.

"Astro Megazord Blaster!" Andros switched weapons once again and fired on the Machine King, making him back away.

"Time to finish this! Galaxy Megazord! Powered up Mode!" Leo called. The Lights of Orion surrounded the Megazord, adding golden armor to its chest, extra spikes on its head, and increasing the guard on the hilt of its sword.

"Galaxy Megazord Saber! Powered up Mode!" The increased power from the Lights of Orion supercharged the Saber and the Galaxy Megazord delivered a powerful blow at the Machine King, making him fly back and crash into the ground.

"All my ambitions…father…you'll…never acknowledge me now…will you?" Gasket said as he, the last of Mondo's bloodline, exploded in a fiery fury.

XXX

Zhane fired several blasts from his Super Silverizer at Steelheart who was on the defensive.

"I will not let you get away with this!" the monster shouted out as Venjix grabbed him with his grappler and sent a power surge through it.

"Sword Mode!" Zhane changed his weapon to a blade and charged it until it glowed blue. He slashed down at Steelheart as Venjix sent another surge through it, completely destroying the monster. In the cave, Astronema, Zedd, Rita, and Divatox were turned back into their former selves.

"Now that _he's _finished," Venjix said, facing off against the Silver Space Ranger.

"Hang on Zhane!" the wall opposite the two combatants exploded as Mike cam in on the Silver Galaxy Glider. He knocked Venjix down with his entrance.

"Mike! We're out of here!" Zhane said, getting on and taking control of his vehicle. Then he switched his Super Silverizer into a blaster and fired another hole in the wall. He kept on firing through the bulkheads until they were finally off the flagship which was still ascending.

"I'm glad we weren't in orbit yet," Mike breathed.

"I'd turn on the Glider's oxygen field for you if we were," Zhane noted. As the two heroes descended they saw the two Megazords and the remains of Gasket and Archarina.

"Looks like they didn't need our help after all," Mike said.

XXX

Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon, and Steelon entered into the throne room, "General Venjix," Gerrok reported, "The Silver Ranger escaped. Shall we pursue?"

"No. Let him go. One more battle against the Rangers at this point would end in our destruction. We must go into hiding. We only have a handful of cogs, us, and this ship left. We need to rebuild.

"That will take a while," Tezzla noted.

"We are Machines. We have all the time in the universe," Venjix replied, "And we have the perfect weapon waiting for us that will guarantee victory. It's such a shame that such a magnificent and deadly machine was constructed by Zedd. But in our hands it will reach its full potential," he gestured to the plans and location of Serpentera displayed on separate monitors, "Now set a course for a good spot to regroup. Even if it takes years, the Machine Empire will rise again!"

(A/N: And so, this battle is finally over but not _quite_ won. The Rangers have a few loose ends to tie up and goodbyes to say so keep on going to the epilogue and leave some reviews, it will soon be your last chance to do so.)


	20. Epilogue The Next Battle

Epilogue—The Next Battle

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or it's characters)

(A/N: Well this is it. After I worked long and hard, I finally finished my longest fic yet. I'm just sorry that it took so long. I honestly didn't think it would be off and on for two years. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the ride and please leave me reviews one last time.)

The Astro Megaship had just left Aquitar after dropping off Zedd, Rita, and Divatox, who, like Karone, remembered everything they went through unfortunately but the Rangers assured them that they were not responsible for their actions and didn't even need to ask for forgiveness. They hoped that their counselors on Aquitar would be able to help them further. The next stop was Mirinoi to drop off the Galaxy Rangers and their friends.

"I have to say that was the most intense battle since the United Alliance of Evil," Carlos breathed.

"But we still made it," Andros replied, putting an arm around Ashley, "By sticking together," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"And never quitting," Ashley replied, blushing.

"Isn't Venjix still out there?" Damon asked.

"Yes he is," Zhane replied.

"And his four generals," Leo added, "Their one ship got away."

"Which means they'll be back some day," Kai said solemnly.

"But you dealt them a serious blow," Alpha reminded them, "It will take them years to recover."

"By my estimation, approximately three years minimum," DECA added.

"Well then that gives us time to prepare," Cassie said.

"It took everything _both_ our teams had and _then_ some to win. We need to be stronger the next time."

"When that time comes, we'll all come together again," Kendrix replied.

"I have a better idea," TJ piped in, "I say we form an elite Ranger team consisting of the best from every team possible…and from any future teams that may come after us but before Venjix attacks again.

"Whom do you suggest?" Karone asked.

"All of the Red Rangers," TJ said, "From every possible team. The Red Rangers were chosen to be Red because they all possess a very special quality."

"Yes, that's true, but wouldn't a whole group of Reds have trouble figuring out who gets to be leader?" Mike pointed out.

"I have that covered too. An old friend of mine who was the best Ranger Earth ever produced. Even you would see how worthy he is, Andros," TJ said.

"I'll have to meet him, but I'll give him a try," Andros reply, "Besides, you know my opinion of people from Earth has greatly improved since we first met anyways."

"Wouldn't it be better to hunt the Machine Empire down and strike before they recover?" Maya asked.

"They disappeared into hyperspace before we reached orbit. Their trail is cold. However we know they will eventually go to Earth's Moon. Serpentera is too tempting a prize for them," Andros replied, "but Maya's right. After contacting TJ's friend. Myself and the other Space Rangers will patrol the galaxy in shifts and look for the Machines."

"Sounds like a plan," Damon nodded.

"We are approaching Mirinoi," DECA announced. A few minutes later the Megaship landed at the colony where the Galaxy Rangers, Mike, Karone, and Alpha were ready to disembark.

"It was great working with you all again," Andros said.

"Same here," Leo replied. The two Reds shook hands.

"Take care of your Megaship now," Damon said.

"If we need a good engineer, we know who to call," Carlos laughed.

"Good luck finding more Red Rangers. If we run into any, we'll pass on the message," Kai said, shaking TJ's hand.

"Thanks. That will help a lot," TJ replied.

"Ashley, take good care of yourself and Andros," Maya said hugging Ashley.

"And you take care too. Don't lose who you are," Ashley replied.

"Kendrix," Cassie started to tear up, "I'm so glad I got to see you and that you could be a Ranger again."

"I'm glad too. But please don't beat yourself up over what happened a year ago. I knew what I was doing. I did it to protect you and all the other people I love," Kendrix hugged her fellow Pink Ranger.

"You may not have powers, but you are still a Ranger in my eyes," Zhane said.

"Thanks. That means a lot," Mike said shaking the Silver Space Ranger's hand.

"Everyone. I want to thank you again…all of you…for never giving up on me," Karone said crying, "All of you mean the world to me."

"You mean the same to us," Andros replied. Karone went out and hugged each one of her friends, but lingered a little longer on her brother, Kendrix, and Zhane whom after hugging, she kissed passionately.

"We almost lost each other," Karone said after pulling away, "Don't be a stranger."

"It's time to go," Andros said, poking his blushing best friend.

"I promise to keep in touch!" Zhane said quickly as he was dragged away by the other Space Rangers who were smiling and chuckling at him and Karone. They waved good-bye as they boarded the Meagaship which soon after lifted off. Then the Galaxy Rangers walked towards the stone that held the Quasar Sabers.

"So brother," Leo said, placing his Quasar Saber in its place, "Where did 'Magna Ecliptor' come from and where did he go?"

"It was a combination of spirits. My desire to help and protect everyone, Magna Defender seeking one last battle where he can fight for good, and Ecliptor's love for Karone," he looked at Karone and smiled, "I believe that both of them are finally at peace," Mike said.

"Thank you," Karone whispered watching the others place their Quasar Sabers in the stone, "I wonder if I am still worthy to weild one after what's happened," she added.

"One way to find out," Kendrix smiled. Karone walked over and drew out the Pink Quasar saber and put it back. Kendrix did the same.

"Wow, I guess the Quasar Saber considers both of you the Pink Ranger," Leo smiled, "Let's go home," The Galaxy Rangers walked arm in arm, happy to finally be back.

XXX

Three Years Later—Earth's Moon

An army of cogs was hard at work with several digging tools. Already the vast majority of Serpentera had been unearthed. Automon, Gerrok, Steelon, and Tezzla, and Venjix surveyed the work.

"We finally found it! Cogs! Keep digging! Zedd was a _fool_ to leave this buried here. His loss. Our gain," Venjix said. Spying on all of this work was Andros, using advanced binoculars from a high ridge.

He and the other Space Rangers searched for the past three years to find Venjix with no success until recently but Andros knew Venjix would have beaten him to the moon. What he didn't realize was how _fast_ they were capable of working. Earlier this year, TJ had managed to contact Tommy and they managed to regain their old Red Ranger powers somehow. Andros was introduced to him and they became fast friends. He defiantly was the perfect leader for this mission. In addition TJ and Tommy had found the power of Earth's original Red Ranger but Andros didn't know whether or not they managed to contact its weilder. Leo met up with another Red Ranger while battling Trakeena on Earth two years ago. He passed on the mission plan to him along with directions to recruit any future Red Rangers. Since then two additional Red Rangers have emerged, though not much was known about the newest one. Andros hoped he would be up to the task. All of these thoughts raced through the Red Space Ranger's head as he surveyed the Machine Empire's worksite. He uncovered his hood, "It's worse than I thought," he said to himself, "They've almost finished digging it up," he turned to leave but loose stones rolled down the ridge and the sound got Gerrok's attention.

"Who's that?" the android asked, "Stop! Steelon let's go!" The two generals mounted horses and chased the Red Space Ranger.

"Galaxy Glider! Hang ten!" Andros lept and mophed as his vehicle came to him. He flew away towards earth at high speed.

"Let him run. It's too late anyway," Gerrok mocked.

XXX

As Andros hurried on, he activated the special code in his communicator that would contact all the Red Rangers on Earht.

"Serpentera has been found by Venjix. Operation: Forever Red has begun…"

THE END

(A/N: And that my friends is the end of this long fan-written Ranger saga. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave me your reviews. I have many other ideas for Ranger stories and good feedback will help me make any future fanfics even better.)


End file.
